Being Who You Really Are
by xxyou're the music in mexx
Summary: Lauren is a lead in a new disney film and her costars are the HSM cast, Zac falls for her and her him. How will it end up? They kiss then Lauren is hit hard by reality ! review this and my other fic spring break aftermathxxx mega twists
1. Meeting and Greeting

**The whole HSM cast are filming a new movie together and a new girl has been cast as a major part of the film. She arrives and wins the hearts of everyone. She's nice to all. This is sort of every girl's dream, as in the one where they get to do a movie with Zac Efron and the others and are actually liked by them. There are definitely loads of twists and problems but is mostly a fluff about this girl winning the heart of someone and then losing it. Ahhh what will happen? I'll sometimes put song lyrics in which is like in HSM. It's as if this was made into a movie, that would be the background song. Get it? Btw, to all you zanessa fans, this isn't a zanessa fanfic but check out my other story which is. Plz review this even if you only like Zac and Vanessa ones. Zashley fans also. Thx xxxxxxxxxxx **

Zac Efron and Corbin Bleu were stood at the refreshments table getting a coffee when Ashley Tisdale and Vanessa Hudgens ran up giggling.

'Hey guys have you seen her yet?' Vanessa asked.

'Who?' said Corbin.

'The new girl. She's the major part they told us about. She's gorgeous and she's so nice, you'll love her.' Ashley chuckled.

The guys looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Ash and V had tried to set them up so many times they just didn't bother anymore. As for all those stories about Zac and V or Corbin and Ash, they were rubbish. They've been best of friends since they first met.

'Look ladies, you've done this so many times that we can't get excited anymore. She can't be that gorgeous. Just calm down' Zac told them.

'We weren't tryi-' V began when Ashley interrupted her.

'Ness stop. They'll find out what she's like, then who'll be laughing?'

They both laughed and ran off to the actors lounge.

Zac and Corbin were about to start a lengthy discussion on Ash and Ness when the director popped his head round the door.

'You two, the girl's here. I want you to go and show her round seeing as you've already been here a week already. Names Lauren, got that?' Mark Warner said.

'Sure thing boss.' Corbin replied.

The two set their drinks down and went to find this 'new girl'. They rounded a corner and saw Monique Coleman talking to a blonde girl. They couldn't see her face because her back was to them.

'Hey you two over here!' Monique shouted when she saw them. As they got closer, the girl turned around and the guys stopped dead in their tracks. She was stunning. She had long, blonde hair. Really long, to her waist, and dark chocolate eyes with a cute small nose and very full, soft lips. Her make up was done to perfection with smoky eye shadow, and black eyeliner, bronzer and some pale pink gloss. She was wearing a baby pink tank top that said 'why don't you take a photo, it'll last longer'. (outfit in profile.) She also had on tight denim hot-pants and red wedges. They guys just looked her up and down until they caught themselves and introduced each other.

Lauren smiled at them and said 'do you know where my trailer is, it's number 13?'

'Wow, unlucky number.' Corbin said, waving good bye to Monique who walked to her own trailer.

'Yeah well I usually bring bad luck wherever I go so you might wanna stay away.' She giggled.

They laughed and followed Zac to the trailer.

'Here it is.' Zac gestured towards the home on wheels. It was nowhere near any of the others. It was near the forest opposite.

Lauren glance around and said sounding slightly worried 'am I staying here on my own?'

Zac's heart leaped at the way she sounded so lost. He tried to say something to make her feel better but couldn't find the words or his voice. Corbin jumped in and saved the day anyway.

'Why don't we got to the office and ask them for a room change? There's a spare one near us isn't their Zac?'

'Yeah, yeah. Let's go then.'

'I feel so bad. You've just lugged my bags from all the way over there and now you have to do it all the way back again.' Lauren said.

'That's what these muscles are for' Corbin grinned.

Zac couldn't stop looking at her. He noticed all the little things she did, like bite her lip when she'd asked a question or the way she kept huffing quietly when she had to push her sunglasses back on top of her head as they kept falling down every 5 seconds.

'You know what, I'm just gonna take them off. Balls to fashion, they're bloody annoying'. This made Zac laugh out loud.

'So how old are you?' Corbin asked her.

'I'll be 17 in September.'

The boys just stopped and looked her up and down.

'Wow, you know you look like a really fit 18 year old. I can't believe it. You're the baby of the family!' Corbin laughed.

She threw her head back and laughed with him, her hair blowing with the slight breeze.

'So many people say that. It's good 'cause I get into all the clubs but I guess once I've done this movie that'll be it 'cause everyone will know how old I am.'

'Yeah that sucks' Corbin said.

A short silence followed and was interrupted when Mark called to Corbin telling him when he'd finished to meet him.

When they'd cleared everything up at the office, Zac lead Lauren to the actors lounge. He opened the door and to his delight, it was empty. He walked over to the coffee machine and asked if Lauren wanted any.

'No thanks, I'm still not at that age when coffee or tea is all you drink. I'm still a coke and sprite kinda girl'.

Zac smiled and sat down on the couch.

'Zac, can I ask you something?' Lauren began.

'Sure, go ahead.'

'Is something the matter, 'cause you're not talking a lot. Do you want me to leave?'

An image went through Zac's mind of him and Lauren only speaking when on set and never talking. He couldn't let that happen.

'God no. I guess I'm a little shocked by how beautiful my new co-star is.' He said.

Wow, he thought, were did that come from?

He looked up to see Lauren blushing slightly. She didn't do that when Corbin said she was fit. Did that mean she sort of liked him?

'How come you're so different when no one else is around?' she asked after they'd talked for ten minutes.

Zac shrugged and said 'I guess I like to talk to people first so they don't judge me on first impressions. Like when I first saw you, I could have been really outgoing and linked arms but that wouldn't have been me and you'd have expected that from then on. Then every time I saw you I'd have to be someone I'm not. I'd be afraid you'd like me for someone I'm not. You see what I'm saying?'

'Oh my gosh, that is the most honest thing I've ever heard anyone say before. You know I feel the same way. That whole, hi I'm Lauren I like your shirt isn't really me. I just want people to like me. I only really let people I really trust see who I really am. If you asked anyone what I'm like they'd nearly all say oh she's bubbly and very chatty and nice but really I'm quite shy. People see me as the girl that loves to party when really I prefer staying in. It's hard to know who to be your real self to.'

Zac agreed with every single word she said. He'd never heard anyone be so truthful.

'I guess that you and I are alike.' He smiled at her.

'Yeah, we'll have fun. At least I know who to come to when I need to get away from it all.'

Zac grinned. 'Likewise'.

Lauren smiled but then said 'But you know I will have to put on the bubbly act when other people are around 'cause that's the only way I got the part.'

'Yeah me too. I'd hate for you to get chucked off and not be able to talk to you.' He said.

Seriously, where are these words coming from Zac asked himself.

Lauren smiled again and was about to say something when Vanessa and Ashley burst in.

'Hey, you wanna come shopping with us?' Ashley asked.

Lauren gave Zac a look only he would understand and he smiled back at her knowingly. He knew that it was time they both put their acts back on.

Lauren jumped to her feet and said 'sure, I'm quite the shop-a-holic.'

The other girls giggled and grabbed their bags when Lauren asked if Zac wanted to come.

'No I'll be fine. I'd only get lumbered with all the bags anyway.'

Vanessa and Ashley said in unison 'that's why we love you!' and ran out of the door.

Lauren turned to walk out and she glanced over her shoulder and saw Zac wink at her. She winked back and followed her co-stars smiling at how honest she and Zac were to each other.

Zac was still trying to figure out how he came up with all those witty things to say and the wink! Where the hell did that come from? Maybe she has that effect on me? He sat their wondering if three nearly four years was too big an age gap for a relationship. Not that there would be one. Just in case. Corbin walked in and switched on the baseball game and they sat their not talking. Occasionally cheering or groaning. No matter how much baseball Zac watched, he couldn't get Lauren off his mind.

**A/N **

**How was that? I've already got an idea for the next chapter so review! Plz help though. Should Lauren be interested in Zac as in relationship interested or just as friends? xxxxxxxxx**


	2. Starbucks and Misunderstanding

'Ok guys, we need to have a read through of the script. Main parts only for now then the whole cast with the music and everything. All of you should be in the actors lounge at 1.00 but you have the rest of the day to do what you like. Have fun!' and with that, Mark walked off, his assistant running to keep up with him.

Zac watched as Lauren said goodbye to the other girls and Corbin and Lucas. He grabbed a sprite and walked over to her.

'Here' he said handing her the drink.

She smiled gratefully and said 'how come you know exactly want I want?'

'Sixth sense'.

At this she burst out laughing and replied 'I thought only women had a sixth sense?'

Zac went red and tried to think of something to say when another actor walked up.

'I guess he's part woman part man.' This guy said.

Zac was relieved when Lauren didn't laugh but just looked at him.

'I'm Daniel by the way. I'm the one that plays your love interest before you meet Tom'

Lauren put on a fake smile and shook his hand. 'Hi I'm-'

'Aphrodite' Daniel cut in.

'What? No I'm L-' she began confused.

'Venus' he cut in once again.

Lauren looked at Zac as if to say, what is he on?

Zac smiled at her and decided to intervene.

'Her names Lauren, not that romantic crap you keep going on about. I guess we'll see you at 1.00 in the actors lounge then huh?' Zac said coldly.

At this Daniel looked a bit embarrassed. 'Actually, I'm not a main actor. I'm one of the minors.'

Lauren patted his arm and said 'you'll get there one day'.

Daniel looked at Zac with an evil look in his eyes and said 'of course, but not for some gay teen movie.'

Zac flared up at this but Lauren put her arm round his waist.

She said to him 'you know that's how I got noticed. I was in some 'gay teen movie' as you put it. And can I suggest that until you do become one of the leads, to keep your opinions to yourself because personally, I don't think anyone here would be bothered by what you have to say. See you round'.

She grabbed Zac's hand and led him outside. Zac could still feel the way it had felt so right with her arm round his waist.

They carried on walking until they reached the town nearby. Lauren pulled Zac into a jewellery store where she saw the most amazing watch. A really big one with diamonds surrounding it.

'You know, when I'm rich and famous after this movie, I'm going to come back and buy it, or I'll just marry someone rich and famous and they can buy it.'

Zac laughed and dragged Lauren into the Starbucks across the road.

'Oh shit' Lauren stated.

Zac looked at her worried face and said 'what?'

'You see him, he's my ex. I split with him when I came to do this movie. I think I still have the bruise from when he hit me when I said it was over.'

A wave of anger came over Zac. They started to walk out but it was too late, he'd seen them.

'Hey Lauren. Come over here.' He called.

Lauren looked at Zac but still walked over. Zac watched as the ex put an arm round her waist. He felt a sense of sadness. He wished it could be him. Lauren was trying to pull away when her ex grabbed her arm really hard. She screwed up her face in pain and Zac ran over.

'Who's this?' the guy asked.

Lauren thought for a second then smiled and said 'oh didn't I tell you, he's my boyfriend.'

Zac stared at her until he realised what she was going on about. He quickly grinned and pulled her over to him.

'As if' Lauren's ex said.

They both turned their heads and Lauren gasped and said 'oh I forgot. Baby, this is Ricky; he's the one I told you about.'

Zac was getting more into this by the second.

He pulled her even closer and said 'oh, so you're the one who let her go. I gotta thank you man, if it wasn't for you, L wouldn't be mine.'

Lauren smiled at him appreciatively. He must be a really good actor if he can do this, she thought.

Ricky was about to start talking when his mate said 'prove it'.

Lauren said 'excuse me?'

The mate repeated himself. 'Prove you're a couple'.

Lauren looked at Zac and he could tell she was really sorry. He could also tell she didn't want to do it. That really hurt him. He knew she only saw him as a friend. Just from one look, his heart sank.

Lauren placed her hand on the back of his neck and slowly leant up to kiss him. It was only supposed to be a quick peck but it turned into a 30 second kiss. It only stopped when Lauren pulled away and said 'come on cutie, we've still got to go to Victoria's Secret for your surprise'. She giggled as Zac stared at her in amazement. As did the other two.

When they were out of the shop, Lauren apologized over and over again. Zac just smiled a brief one and walked with his hands in his pockets, feeling like he could cry at any second. They arranged to see each other at the read through. Zac carried on to the gym where he punched the punch bag with all his might. He was glad that his tears could be passed as sweat.

**At the read through**

It was just Zac in the actors lounge. He'd arrived half an hour early. He was just flipping over the page when Monique walked in. He smiled and they began practising their parts. Soon everyone had arrived apart from Lauren. She ran in breathless.

Everyone looked at her and smiled apart from Zac who couldn't because of earlier on. She noticed this and sat down next to him. When he didn't acknowledge her presence, Lauren grew upset. Maybe he didn't like her anymore? What had she done?

After 5 minutes, Zac excused himself and when he came back, he sat down next to Ashley on the other side of the room. No-one noticed this apart from Lauren who still didn't understand.

'Right guys, well done, that was great. We'll have another tomorrow then we'll start recording songs. Oh and by the by, I've been told by Lauren's manager, you're all invited to the award ceremony where she'll be singing her new song, make you mine. **(I know its Vanessa's song but go with it.) **Tonight I expect to see you all at the restaurant that has kindly invited us. The dinner is on them so you can even have lobster just don't make a habit of it. See you later. Oh, and its smart casual.' Mark, the director announced.

Everyone ran out of the room to their trailers apart from Lauren who stayed for five minutes, hugging her knees, wondering what she had done.


	3. Problems and Tearing Hearts

'_Ok listen up, this is really important and you must all listen very carefully. Now…' _

'The company funding us are threatening to cut the movie. They say that they don't think it will attract enough people and it won't be worth their while. I've told them this is complete bull crap but they're not listening.'

Mark waited for everyone to stop talking and he carried on.

'I'm going to go and meet them and try and sort this out so we need all of you to either go back home for three weeks or find somewhere to stay here until we call you telling you what the deal is. Is everyone ok with that?'

Ashley and Vanessa raised their arms and said 'when our parents found out we'd got the parts and would be away from home for 4 months, they booked a cruise together. There'll be no-one home.'

Corbin, Lucas and Zac also spoke up 'uh my parents have gone to visit my sick Granddad in Russia so I can't go there' Corbin said.

'Mine and Lucas' are in Australia visiting old friends. I don't think we can fly there and back, it'll cost too much.' Zac told them.

Mark said to them 'well you're gonna have to find a hotel or something, sorry guys.'

Lauren thought for a moment.

'Umm, my house is only in New York and it's a ridiculously large mansion. In fact it's quite embarrassing how big it is and we have more than enough space so these guys can stop at mine if they want.'

This comment was greeted by squeals from the girls and 'all right!' from the guys.

Mark grinned and thanked her. He dismissed them all and the main actors went to their lounge to talk about details.

'I can't believe you're letting us stay! It's so kind of you!' Ashley said.

Lauren grinned. 'It's no problem, there's just me, my parents and my two brothers in a house with about 30 rooms so there is definitely enough room for you all.'

Corbin and Lucas high fived.

'Can the girls sleep in a separate room from the guys 'cause god knows what they might do while we're sleeping' Vanessa giggled.

'There are enough bedrooms for everyone to have their own but it's more fun if you're all in one room'. Lauren said.

'Wow, your house sounds huge.' Lucas said.

'Yeah, I don't usually take people back because they judge me when they see it. They're all like you're such a rich, spoilt brat so I stopped.' Lauren shrugged.

'Well then I guess they're not your real friends' Ashley told her.

Lauren glanced at Zac with a look in her eyes. 'Yeah, it takes a special person to understand me'.

Zac's heart skipped a beat; did she just say he was special?

'Oh and you girls will probably wanna stay longer' Lauren smiled deviously.

'Why?' they asked confused.

'Well with two older brothers that have most of the female population of New York after them, I think you'll be fairly content staying at mine.' She giggled.

The girls asked for a picture and Lauren grabbed her phone and showed them.

'OH MY GOD!!!!!'

'THEY'RE GORGEOUS'

The girls both said at the same time.

Everyone laughed and the others left yawning saying they had a lot of packing to do.

When they'd all gone, Lauren moved over to sit next to Zac. He had almost dozed off and she ran her finger down his cheek. What she didn't know was that Zac was totally awake and only pretending.

Lauren let her finger slide over his lips and let them linger a bit longer. She then pushed his hair back traced his hairline.

Zac's heart was doing cartwheels! What was she doing? He'd dreamt of her doing this but in his dreams he was awake!

She sighed and rested her hand on his heart.

Why did she just sigh? Why is her hand on my heart?

After feeling his heartbeat for ten seconds, Lauren rested her head on his chest for a few minutes. She just laid there thinking whether his actions towards her would change when he saw what background she came from. Maybe he'd be like all the others, assume she was spoilt and leave her alone.

Zac lay absolutely still. He could feel her breathing on his neck. He wished he could hold her but he'd pretended he was asleep. What an idiot!

After 10 minutes Lauren got up, she watched him for a few seconds then bent down and kissed his cheek. After he was sure she'd left, Zac sat up and smiled the biggest smile he had ever done in his life. She'd kissed him!

He decided to leave to his trailer. It was as he was walking out that someone shoved him up against the outside wall.

'I saw you with her, I want her, she'll be mine. Stay away from her'.

After his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, Zac saw that creep Daniel.

'Or what?' Zac asked.

'Or you'll be getting more than this' Daniel said and started punching him.

Zac could only faintly hear the tapping of shoes. He felt Daniel being pushed off him and someone leaning over him. As they leant in, Zac recognised the perfume. It was Lauren.

'Oh my god, babe are you ok?' Lauren said urgently. She then realised what she'd said. Did I just call him babe? She asked herself.

Zac tried to sit up but groaned and fell back. As he fell he grabbed Lauren's arm and she fell on top of him. He smiled at her. She smiled back.

Their noses were centimetres apart. Lauren was about to lean in when she caught herself. She quickly got up and helped him to his feet.

When they reached Zac's trailer he turned to walk in but Lauren said firmly 'no way, you're coming with me. If you die in the night it'll be on my conscience. At least if you're with me I can keep and eye on you.'

They reached her trailer and walked in. Lauren led Zac to the bed and laid him down. She got a bowl of warm water and a flannel and began to wash his face.

'Where else did he hit you?' she whispered.

Zac whispered back, 'my chest and side'.

Lauren nodded and motioned for him to lift his arms so she could take his shirt off.

When she'd removed it, Zac watched her face as she noticed his muscles and then his bruises. Her face changed from impressed amusement to sheer shock. Daniel had really had a go at him. She dabbed at his sore areas and covered him with a sheet.

As she turned to leave Zac said 'where are gonna sleep?'

'The couch'.

'Why don't you sleep here, I won't bite.'

Lauren hesitated and then said 'no, I think it would be better if I went on the couch, I might hit one of your bruises and do more damage.'

They said their goodnights and Lauren shut the door.

Zac hit his head in frustration. Why did he say that? She obviously doesn't like him. A few tears escaped from the sides of his eyes, he brushed them away angrily. What he didn't know was that Lauren had leant against the door when she'd shut it and slid to the floor, silently crying her heart out. She tried to fight her feelings but she didn't know how long she could carry on.

She could tell he didn't really like her. She knew he was awake when she was running her hand across his face. She saw his eyelids flicker. If he liked her he'd have 'woken up'. She decided that she would carry on pretending she didn't like him. It was for the best. After a while, she moved over to couch. She tried to cheer herself up by telling herself that she could still flirt with him, but only the same amount as the other guys. It didn't work, she shut her eyes and wept her heart out.

She said into the darkness, 'Why Zac, why?'

Eventually she cried herself to sleep. On the other side of the door, oblivious to Lauren, Zac was doing the same. They were both tearing their hearts up over one another.

**A/N**

**You have no idea how upsetting that was to write. It really got to me and I hope all you reading it thought it was sweet but sad aswell. I need more reviews else I'll just stop this one and go back to my other story (spring break aftermath) **

**Come on!! Lol **

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Waking up and Falling asleep

The next morning, Zac was up at about 1.00 in the afternoon. He was before Lauren. He wondered into where she was sleeping and watched her. He turned to move when his foot caught the blanket covering her; it was nearly pulled all the way off her. Zac looked and saw her top had ridden up in the night. It was now just above her bottom rib. He admired her flawless skin, flat stomach and golden tan.

Lauren felt the cold hit her. She opened her eyes and caught Zac staring at her. She smiled at him and pulled her top down. She saw his face go red as he quickly turned away. She was about to run and hug him when she remembered what happened last night. Her face still felt stiff from all the tears. Luckily she was one of those people who could cry all night but never get red, puffy eyes. **(Unlike me!)** She stopped herself and tidied her stuff away.

Zac pulled his top on and sat down. He waited for Lauren to come out of the shower and seeing as she was going to be a while, he grabbed her phone. He couldn't resist and looked at her messages. The first one was from someone called Harry.

It said '_yeah well, if he can't defend himself against a retard then he is_. _Love you xxx_'

Zac's heart sank, very far down. He checked the next one which was also from Harry.

This one said '_He_ _sounds a bit of a girl to me. Not your type! Lol xxx_'

So she had a boyfriend then, and she was texting him about Daniel hitting him! This is probably all a joke to her, he thought. Maybe I should act all tough? No, act normal but a bit distant. No! Not distant. We've done that already, she was upset. It hurt me as well. Just act normal. Normal.

He placed her phone back on the table and leant back just in time as Lauren came out of the bathroom with a dress robe on. She watched him as he quickly began tying his shoe laces. She smiled, knowing he'd been looking at her.

'I think I better go and change. I guess I'll see you in the lounge with the others. I better pack as well'. Zac told her getting up.

'If I were you I'd just pack your clothes and a few other things. You won't need a lot, we have everything.' Lauren replied.

'Sure, see you in about an hour'.

'See you then'.

After he'd shut the door Lauren sat down and stared into space. She remembered she had to meet up in an hour and quickly dried her hair and got ready. She walked over with Corbin who she met outside. They linked arms and rapidly began to talk about what it was like at her house.

'Guys guess what? Lo has three butlers and twenty maids! It's amazing!' Corbin shouted.

'I'm guessing Lo is Lauren?' Lucas asked.

'Yeah it's my nickname for her' Corbin replied.

'Yeah, I call him bin man' Lauren giggled.

Everyone began talking when Mark called Lauren and Corbin to him. When they'd left Ashley spoke up.

'I reckon Cor really likes her, he never lets us call him Bin man. In fact he hates it, and he hasn't stopped talking about her.'

'Yeah, he only ever talks to me now when he wants to know something about her.' Vanessa said.

Zac thought to himself. 'I guess I'm not the only one'.

_In the taxi on the way to the airport_

'God Ash, why'd you bring all this stuff?' Lucas asked.

'Well if Lo's brothers are going to be there then I want to look my best'.

Everyone laughed. The whole gang had taken to calling her Lo now.

'I feel kinda bad though, are you sure Mon didn't want to come?' Lauren asked them.

'Yeah, her mum lives here anyway. She'll be fine'.

The group checked their bags in and ran off to the duty free. Lauren looked round and saw Zac looking at named teddy bears. She walked up to him and said.

'Feeling a bit girly are we?' She was only joking but Zac had read the text and felt angry.

'I'm not actually; I was going to get my cousin something. She's only 5 and she's really ill.'

'Oh, sorry. I was only joking. Do they have a Harry?' she asked him.

Zac clenched his fists but relaxed them when he heard Lauren say

'My brother's such a sucker. This is perfect for him!' and she went to pay.

Relief flooded over Zac, Harry was her brother! Maybe she didn't have a boyfriend.

_On the plane_

There had been a mix up with the tickets so 5 got to sit in the middle aisle and one had to sit on their own. The one on his own turned out to be Zac. He couldn't help but feel left out when they all laughed. He was too far away to hear. He was also jealous when he found out Corbin was sat next to Lauren. He grabbed the magazine and began flicking through it furiously. Lauren noticed this and when the seatbelt sign went off ten minutes later, she got up and moved to the empty seat next to him. He grinned at her and she grinned back. She whispered to him

'Couldn't leave you on your own for any girl to have. If anyone comes you'll have to wake me so I can tell them to back off.'

Zac said back, 'likewise'.

She laughed quietly and lifted the arm rest. She moved her arm behind his back and her other across his stomach and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist and let his head lay on hers. He whispered quietly so no one else could hear

'Don't know what I'd do without you'.

She looked up and said 'you are too trusting Mr Efron'.

She kissed his cheek and settled back down.

He kissed the top of her head and rested his chin on her hair. He was about to shut his eyes when he heard her say

'Night night, love you'

He pulled away and said 'sorry?'

Lauren blushed slightly and said 'oh er, sorry, I always – sorry, I'll go back over there'.

Why did I say that? Shitting Hell Lauren. You complete idiot. She thought.

Zac quickly realised she was going to leave him and grabbed her and pulled her down.

'You not getting away from me that easily, besides, who would protect me from all the girls after me?'

As if on cue, a very attractive girl came up and asked if anyone was sat in the spare seat next to him. **(Zac was sat in the middle and Lauren next to the window, there's one spare on the aisle)**

Zac looked at Lauren and she laughed. The girl looked her up and down. 'And you are?'

Lauren stopped laughing immediately. She didn't like the tone this girl was using.

'Actually, I'm-' she began but cut off by Zac. She was going to say best friend but Zac said

'She's my girlfriend, can you not tell? I think we might be needing that space anyways, I know what she's like when she sleeps and it's not gonna be comfortable'.

The girl left them and stormed off. Zac turned to Lauren and said 'now we're even, you in Starbucks and me now'.

Lauren could only laugh. 'How come the only real time I can laugh properly mean it is when I'm with you?'

Zac opened his mouth when Lauren put her hand over it.

'Stop' she said, 'I'll let you know when I've figured it out; all I want now is to go to sleep and don't you dare let go of me or I'll probably die.'

Zac smiled and said 'I'd never let you go'.

Lauren rested her head and wondered whether Zac's last comment had two meanings.


	5. Escapades on a Plane

**A/N**

**Ok I know I said Laurens house was in New York and some people are thinking, why do you need to catch a plane to get there, but imagine they're filming in Spain, ok? Sorry for the mix-up. Xxx**

Zac woke up to find Lauren still asleep. He asked a stewardess how long it would be until they landed. The reply he got was about two hours. He looked down at Lauren who now had her head in his lap and stroked her hair. She stirred and opened her eyes, looking straight up into Zac's.

'Hey you' Zac said softly, careful not to wake everyone else who was sleeping. Theirs was the only overhead light on in the entire plane. It was two in the morning after all.

'Hey' she said back, just as softly.

'You gonna sit up any time soon?' he asked her.

She giggled and said 'no'.

They just stayed there for two minutes, looking into each others eyes with smiles on their faces. **(a pretty long time if you can be bothered to count)**

Lauren had a quick debate in her head about whether or not it would be safe to flirt with him. Her hearts side won and she said 'you're looking very sexy from down here'.

Before Zac could say anything she sat up and said 'but not quite so sexy from up here' and squealed quietly when he tickled her. He was just about to tickle her some more when the same girl from before cam up.

'I know she's not your girlfriend because I've just read in a magazine that you've said you're single so why won't you come with me? We'll have some fun, and I won't tell.'

She said the last bit while running a finger down Zac's chest. Lauren felt fire burn inside her. What would she do if Zac went off with her?

She felt tears well up in her eyes as Zac motioned for her to sit down. The girl smiled and sat down, facing Zac and Lauren.

Zac said coldy 'watch this'.

Before she knew it Lauren was sat on Zac's lap and being kissed like she'd never been kissed before. What made things worse was she knew that this would make her like him even more. Why did he have to be such a good kisser? She couldn't stop though.

Zac was getting more and more into the kiss as time went by. It had only been five seconds but it felt like hours. He begged to deepen the kiss but Lauren just smiled against his lips. She wasn't letting him near it.

Zac ran his tongue urgently along her teeth and on the inside of her lip. Lauren didn't give in though. He decided to shock her so he could get his tongue in her mouth. He ran his hands up her back and a little way up her shirt. She gasped slightly and he shoved his tongue through the tiny gap she'd created. She moaned and Zac felt her breath mingle with his. A shiver ran up his spine as she moaned again and flicked her tongue around his. She was very, very high up in the good kisser stakes, he decided.

Lauren opened her eyes to see the girl staring at them, her arms crossed in disbelief. Zac opened his too and also saw her. He looked at Lauren and they both instantly understood what the other was thinking. They'd act like they were really going for it until she left.

Lauren slid her hand slowly down Zac's chest and slipped it under his shirt. She wrapped her other around his neck and laughed a little into the kiss. She sensed that Zac liked it because he kissed her with more force. She did it again.

Zac decided it was now or never and moved his hand slowly down to Lauren's ass. He left it there after she didn't tense and gently squeezed it. Lauren let him know she enjoyed it by smiling against his lips.

He opened his eyes and saw the girl had left. He pulled away from Lauren and said 'she's gone' but Lauren just yanked him back in again. He didn't understand and pulled away again.

'Lo, she's gone'. But once again Lauren just kissed him. He relaxed a little and kissed back. He let his mouth wander down to her neck and planted little kisses until he started giving her a love bite. Lauren leaned back slightly and then realised what was going on.

She quickly got off Zac and said 'shit, what are we doing?'

Zac just stared at her bewildered. Wasn't she the one that had carried on?

Lauren knew what he was thinking and asked him what was going to happen now.

Zac just shook his head and said 'I don't know'.

Lauren nodded and replied 'I don't think anything can happen wouldn't we lose our jobs?'

Zac just nodded in agreement. Lauren decided to lighten up the atmosphere and said

'You're a great kisser though'.

Great, he's fantastic! Lauren thought to herself.

Zac grinned at her 'thanks, you're not so bad yourself.'

Not so bad, she's amazing! Zac thought.

They agreed to keep it from everyone else, once a secret's out; you can't keep it from anybody.

For the rest of the way, they kept up a conversation up about random things. They burst out laughing when Corbin woke up and said

'so, what have you been up to?'

He was a bit confused at their response but ignored it. He joined in the conversation and sat with them until they reached Spain.

All Zac and Lauren could think about was how could a kiss so wrong, feel so perfect?


	6. Missing Car

_At the airport_

The group were waiting for their bags to turn up and had signed a few autographs already. No one really recognised Lauren apart from a group of 10 year old girls who said they loved the programme she used to star in when she was younger. She posed for photos with them and signed them pieces of paper.

A gang of 18 year olds whistled at her as she walked by them. She didn't seem to mind though; she just smiled and blew them a kiss. Zac got quite jealous, as did Lauren when group after group of girls kept coming up to him.

If you only knew I'd kissed him, she thought smiling to herself.

Everyone had got all their bags apart from Lauren's whose was on its way round the spinner thing **(no idea what you call it, if anyone knows let me know!). **She tried to lift it off but it was too heavy. Zac ran over and lifted it off for her and insisted on carrying it. Lauren gave him a quick hug and a smile before calling on her mobile.

They reached the exit and everyone watched as Lauren looked around for someone. Suddenly she yelped and ran over to a very handsome guy leaning against a pillar. He was very tanned and had a white polo shirt on that made him look even more tanned and battered jeans. They watched as he caught her and swung her round. He eventually put her down and hugged her. When she turned round, Zac saw she was crying, he smiled, 'she's a family person' he thought, 'like me'.

Lauren finally walked back over, leaving the guy stood at the pillar.

'Guys, my brothers waiting, he'll drive us back home. Hopefully he might leave us alone but I doubt it.'

'Why?' Lucas asked.

'Well I reckon he's a bit bored by all the girls here. He likes fresh meat, so does my other brother.' She looked at Ashley and Vanessa and said 'if you want one of them, stay distant. They'll chase you, not the other way around otherwise they'll get bored.'

The girls just nodded and smiled. Vanessa preferred the younger one and everyone knew it. Ashley liked this brother though.

'So Lo, what's this one's name?' Ashley asked.

Lauren laughed, knowing what she was getting at 'Harry'.

Zac looked up; he'd have to act a bit macho around him if he thought he was a 'pansy'.

They walked over to him and he shook hands with the guys and kissed the girls on the cheek. Lauren just rolled her eyes when he did this and began to walk off. Zac went with her and laughed when she bet him $50 that Harry would have one of the girls wrapped round his little finger by the time they left. Zac agreed and they shook hands on it.

Everyone piled their stuff in the car and Lauren suddenly said 'Harry, where's the other car?'

Harry turned and said 'what?'

Lauren put her hands on her hips and said 'the other car, where is it? This car only seats 5 and there are 7 of us'

Harry put his head in his hands and kicked the car 'Shit!' he said.

Lauren glared at him. 'You pratt, what are we going to do?'

Harry just shrugged and scratched his head.

Lauren went into bossy mode and said 'right, there is no way we'll fit 7 in so I'll walk if you take my luggage. Harry you'll have to walk with me and give someone who can drive the keys and tell them where to go'.

Harry put his hand in his pockets and said 'no-one who doesn't know where their going will find the house. It's like a secret agents house, it's hidden.'

Lauren huffed and stamped her foot 'well what do you suggest?'

Zac spoke up 'I'll walk with you if you like, and then Harry can drive.'

Lauren looked at him and said 'it's a really long walk, are you sure?'

Zac grinned, 'of course'.

Harry slapped him on the back and they did a 'man' hand slap thing and the others drove off leaving the two stood at the airport.

'He is in deep shit' Lauren said angrily.

Zac just laughed and grabbed her hand, 'come on, if it's a long way to go, we better get going'.

Lauren just groaned and set off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Zac?'

'Yeah?'

'It's been ten minutes and we're still in the airport grounds.'

'I know'

'Well where the hell is the exit?'

'No idea, ask someone'.

'¿Perdóneme pero podría usted decirme dónde la salida es por favor?'

Zac was impressed when Lauren began speaking in Spanish to a passer by.

He was even more impressed when she got them out of the airport.

'Ok, only 5 miles to go' she said.

Zac laughed but quickly stopped when she gave him a look.

'Zac, you know how when we first met, we said that we couldn't really be ourselves around other people?' Lauren said.

'Yeah, apart from each other' Zac replied.

'Well, I get so tired from being someone else. Everyone's always around, it's never you and me. I always have to put on a show and I'm really, really whacked out.'

'Don't worry, I'm the same. That's why I seem to have so much energy when I'm with you. I'm not using it all to be something different. It's like you have something special that makes me feel alive' Zac said.

'Yeah, that kiss definitely made me feel alive' she joked.

Zac just looked at her. 'What's going to happen now?'

Lauren shrugged, 'I don't know, maybe we should just forget about it. We're even now anyway, like you said, me in Starbucks, you on the plane, its fine'.

Zac nodded, he knew that it couldn't go anywhere. Not until the movie ended anyway.

It was half an hour later when Zac noticed Lauren struggling.

'What's wrong?' he asked her.

'My feet hurt' she moaned.

'Hop on'

'Excuse me?' Lauren said confused.

'Piggy back, come on'

Lauren laughed and jumped up.

'So you're a singer then?' Zac asked.

'Yep'

'Sing me a song' he said.

'What song?'

'Any, one of yours.'

'Your wish is my command.

Maybe I hang around here  
A little more than I should  
We both know I got somewhere else to go  
But I got something to tell you  
That I never thought I would  
But I believe you really ought to know  
I love you , I honestly love you

You don't have to answer  
I see it in your eyes  
Maybe it was better left unsaid  
This is pure and simple  
And you must realize  
That it's coming from my heart and not my head  
I love you , I honestly love you

I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable  
I'm not trying to make you anything at all  
But this feeling doesn't come along every day  
And you shouldn't blow the chance  
When you got the chance to say  
I love you, I honestly love you

If we both were born  
In another place and time  
This moment might be ending in a kiss  
But there you are with yours  
And here I am with mine  
So I guess we'll just be leaving it at this  
I love you, I honestly love you  
I honestly love you '

Zac was stunned. She was such an amazing singer, she took his breath away.

Lauren leaned down and said 'I hope that's a good silence or I'll be very annoyed'.

Zac laughed and said 'it's a good silence'.


	7. AN APOLOGY

A/N

This is a public apology to CO.ZE.TY.OMI2.

Apparently my story is nearly the same and I'm sorry but I haven't copied anything. I even used the name Lauren because it's my middle name!

Please don't report me because I honestly haven't done anything. I wrote this story because it's based on one of my friend's favourite films and she gave me the idea.

I really hope you'll let me carry on with this fanfic because it's one of my favourite things to do. I'm sure there are others that write stories like this and from what your blurb says, this isn't like it.

Yours is about a girl on HSM 3 whereas this is on the set of another Disney film. You also said in your review that the girl tries to change herself for Zac but in my story, the girl can only be herself around Zac. She has to change herself when she's around everyone else.

Please just let me get on with writing it. Surely the readers can make their own minds up about what story they want to read. I'm also sure that you probably have gotten more reviews than me so I don't really understand why you're trying to ruin someone else's fun.

I'm asking if you'll just let me carry on with this story. I didn't deliberately set out to write a story that resembles yours. Please just give this a chance and I'm certain it won't turn out to be like yours. If it does and the same thing happens like Zac dies his hair pink or something then you can report me but I swear, hand on my heart that I have not copied your idea.

I didn't even know your story existed, or you for that matter, until you posted a review and I looked at your profile. Once again I'm sorry for the misunderstanding.

From Evie


	8. Lauren's Tour

'HARRY!' Lauren screamed as soon as she ran in.

After searching for 10 minutes, she led Zac through to the pool. It was here she found Harry showing off to Ashley and Vanessa, doing flips off the diving board. She ran over and screamed at him to come down.

Harry jumped out of the pool and ran over, 'Yeah?'

Lauren went ape at this last comment.

'YEAH, WHAT DO YOU MEAN YEAH? YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT! IT TOOK ME AND ZAC AN HOUR TO GET HERE. YOU ARE SO IN FOR IT WHEN DADDY GETS BACK!'

Harry just laughed. 'He won't care'.

Lauren said 'Wanna bet?'

And with that she stormed off, she came back five minutes later, smirking, with her Dad in tow.

Lauren's Dad offered the guy's beers and the girls a cocktail; he asked if Zac was ok and apologised for him having to walk.

He then turned to Harry and said 'you, in my study, now'.

Harry glared at Lauren and walked off. Lauren just waved and said 'see you later!'

As soon as they'd gone Lauren burst out laughing. No-one else joined in though, they were all a bit stunned.

'Is he in serious trouble?' Ashley asked.

'Nah, he'll just be banned from bringing girls back for a week or something. Harry's the bad one of the family, people think it's my older brother but they've got it wrong. Harry just does it in a different way.'

They left it at that and everyone apart from Lauren started talking animatedly about the house and everything.

Suddenly Corbin spoke up 'hey Lo, who are those girls?'

Everyone looked over to the gate where three girls were standing. All were attractive but not pretty. The others watched as Lauren got up to talk to them. When she came back she said

'They were looking for Harry, I told them he was being told off so they backed away. Usually my Dad will go after one of the girls Harry hangs around with and blame them for him being in trouble all the time.'

The others just nodded and acted like it was normal.

'So, when's this other brother coming back?' Vanessa asked.

'In about half an hour I think' Lauren replied.

It was then that Lauren's mum came up.

'Hey guy's, sorry I've not come to see you sooner but I was in a meeting and it was very hectic. I guess if you need anything you'll go to Lauren but if she's not around then you can come to me or speak to one of the butler's. I'm Carrie by the way.'

The group greeted Carrie and she asked Lauren to follow her for a second.

When she came back, Lauren looked like she could kill someone.

'You'll never guess what I have to do! I have to go back to school for the Sports Day!'

Everyone laughed at Lauren's outburst. She huffed and sat down on a sun bed **(one of those double fancy black iron ones). **Zac stopped laughing first and noticed Lauren was really cross, he was about to go and sit with her when Corbin ran over and put his arms around her.

'I'll come and support you, don't worry'.

Lauren smiled and leant into him. She rested her head on his shoulder near his neck and cuddled up to him.

'Aww, they look so cute together' Ashley said.

'Yeah, they're the picture perfect couple'. Vanessa replied.

No one noticed Zac sitting there, an angry look on his face.

Lauren jumped up and said 'I'm guessing Harry didn't show you where your rooms are or anything, come on, I'll show you now, mine as well'.

They all followed her and gasped when she opened the door to her room.

'This is your room?' Lucas asked.

'Yep' Lauren replied.

Lauren's room consisted of three large rooms with arch ways connecting them. The first part had Lauren's bed; it was a massive triple king-size thing. It had a cream sequinned bedspread and pillows with a cream silk curtain hanging round it. The carpet was fluffy and soft and a light yellow-cream colour. On the other side were two big wardrobes. One door was open, revealing so many clothes they didn't all fit. There was a chest of drawers next to it, the top drawer was open, showing its contents (panties, bra's etc) and Lauren quickly went and shut it. An old fashioned silver mirror took up half the wall. Another door was open, leading into an en-suite bathroom. They group followed her through and stared amazed. One wall was a mirror. A whole wall was completely dedicated to a mirror. A white tiled wall was built halfway across the room, shielding the toilet and the bath. As they turned the corner, they stepped back in astonishment. The bath was a huge heart shaped jacuzzi, it was massive! There were different sized fluffy towels on a towel heater rack within reaching distance and the floor even lit up and changed from pale pink to pale purple. There was a 50 inch plasma on the wall opposite the bath and with MTV currently playing.

Lauren led them through to the next room. The guys grinned at this, there was a huge black 78 inch plasma screen mounted on the wall with surround sound system and a modern red sofa (one that is like a U shape) facing it. A popcorn machine stood to the side of it with a slush puppie vender on the other side. A football table was in the corner and a pinball machine in the other.

What amazed the group most was the floor. It was an old fashioned disco floor. Square tiles, each one flashing a different colour. One wall was a series of pictures as the wallpaper. Lauren's mother had had it made especially. It was Lauren through the different stages of her life. One when she was a newborn, the next a toddler, then a small pretty young girl, then a ten year old, then a thirteen year old, then as she is now. It was fantastic.

Lauren giggled at their astonished faces, she led them through to the last room.

The girls squealed. It had the GUCCI logo letters across half a wall, above a wallpaper style picture of Lauren dressed head to toe in Gucci.

She looked like a film star, with big dark glasses, a big floppy black hat, red lipstick, high heels and a sexy black dress that flared a bit just above her knees. She was at the top of a set of stone stairs, the sun beaming down. One leg was halfway to reaching the next step and Lauren was looking to the side, as if looking for someone.

The next half had VERSACE. It was the same apart from Lauren had tight black jeans on, black wedges with wooden heels, a tight black boob tube on and a black leather jack flung over one shoulder.

She was facing to the side of the camera but looking back, pouting seriously. One hand in was her back pocket, the other over her shoulder, holding the jacket. She had oversized black sunglasses resting on her head and a shiny clear gloss on her lips with lots of kohl around her eyes.

The next two walls were also split in two. The first one had DOLCE & GABBANA above it. Below was Lauren leaning against a wall, her head tilted to one side, smiling shyly at the camera. She had a white long sleeved top on; one sleeve was pushed up to her elbow. It came down rather low at the front and only came up to her bottom rib. She also had tight denim hot pants, frayed at the bottom. She had light brown cowboy boots on and a cowboy hat perched on the back of her head.

On the arm that's sleeve was pushed up, Lauren had a huge diamante watch on. It had diamonds round the outside and a suede strap. She had light pink lip-gloss on and gold eye-shadow with plenty of kohl to outline her eyes.

The next one had DIOR above it. This one was Lauren's favourite. It showed her in a pale pink ball gown. She was laughing and twirling and the dress had lifted slightly on one side showing her pale pink high heels. Tiny pink diamonds studded on them. Lauren's hair was curled and one side was scraped back with a sparkly pink clip.

The following one said PRADA and Lauren was wearing a short red A-line miniskirt with flat red shoes on with ribbons tied around her ankles. She had a cotton red blouse on with puffed sleeves and a red scarf tied in her curled hair. Her makeup was done perfectly with light red lipstick and only a bit of kohl on. She was grinning that winning smile, showing off her perfect white teeth.

The next and final one said ARMANI. This was the one the boys stared at most. Lauren had donned a gorgeous lime green bikini. Its bottoms were tied at the sides and the top was a halter neck. Lauren was leaning against a brick wall that only came up to her waist. Her elbows were propping her up and one leg was bent under slightly with her foot pushing against the wall. She had silver and green bangles on her wrists and a slight touch of gloss and kohl. Her hair was straight this time; it had been pushed back off her face revealing her silver dangly earrings and she was smiling as if she had a secret to hide.

Lauren looked at them and said, 'So, what do you think?'

**A/N**

**Hope you liked it! This is my fantasy bedroom and only parts of it are actually in mine but I'll leave you to guess which! Lol.**

**Keep reviewing and I'll keep posting! Thx **

**xxxxxxxx**


	9. Arguing and the Consequences

'_So, what do you think?'_

No one answered so Lauren said jokingly,

'I also use this place as a strippers club after hours'.

Everyone spun around to face her and she laughed out loud at their faces.

'Joke! It got your attention though didn't it?'

The guys ran over to the middle section and started making popcorn and playing pinball while Lauren and the girls admired the logos and Lauren's outfits.

After 20 minutes, Lauren decided to show them their rooms and led them out. They came to Corbin' first and Lauren showed him in. When the others had had a quick peek they left him to unpack, the same with Lauren, then Vanessa and finally Ashley.

'Come on' Lauren said to Zac, 'your rooms next to mine'.

When they walked in Zac beamed once more. His was definitely the better room. It had a bigger space to move around in and also had a bigger en suite bathroom. What Zac couldn't see was the TV. He had a state of the art stereo system and a shelf of books but no TV.

Lauren could see him looking and said 'here, it's behind this'.

She picked up a remote and clicked a button. Suddenly, the shelves of books began to move and revealed a huge 72 inch TV.

Zac was lost for words. He just looked at Lauren and she smiled sweetly.

'Because I'm the best Z.' she told him.

Zac laughed at the way she'd known exactly what he was thinking. They hugged for a few moments longer than friends should and both pulled away at the same time, blushing.

'Shall we go see what the others are up to?' Zac offered.

'Sure thing honey bunch'.

When everyone was together back in Lauren's room, a man barged in and flung Lauren around while she squealed.

When he put her down, she introduced him as her brother Rowan.

Everyone noticed Rowan look Vanessa up and down and he even kissed her cheek. Vanessa giggled and followed Lauren and Ashley to the kitchen to get some snacks.

'Wow, she is like the fittest girl I've ever seen'. Rowan told them.

Corbin just said 'uh dude, have you seen your sister?'

Rowan laughed and said 'yeah, she gets a lot of interest from guys but seriously, how do work with that cutie all day?'

The guys just mumbled and Rowan sussed them out in a second.

'Oh I get it, you're all into my little sis, well let me tell you, whichever one of you gets her, you dare mess her up and I'll kill you.'

He allowed it a few moments to sink in and then laughed and the guys realised it was a joke.

'So, which one do you reckon she likes?' Corbin asked hopefully.

'I've no idea but, when she comes back, I'll watch her and tell you later. I've got a pretty good idea but I'm not saying 'til I'm sure. Ok?'

The guys nodded and waited for the girls to come back. When they did, Rowan motioned for Vanessa to sit next to him and kept flirting with her, most of the time he kept an eye on his sister though.

He watched as she kept leaning into Zac when someone teased her. He also notice that whenever she did this Zac also leant into her and when they looked at each other he saw something he'd only ever seen once. He'd been with enough girls, only some he really liked, and those few, he behaved the same way Zac was doing now. He saw Corbin's nostrils flare when Lauren kept going to Zac instead of him.

Could be trouble he thought.

It slowly began to dawn on him that not only had Lauren fallen for this guy, quite badly by the looks of it, she was also maintaining herself from being to close to him for too long. He'd have to have a word with her later.

The rest of the day was spent laughing and joking. Rowan left them to it, winking at Vanessa as he left and letting his hand slightly brush against her shoulder, causing a load of teasing as soon as he was gone.

Harry would occasionally pop in and show off but generally left them to themselves.

At about 10:00, the group decided to head to their rooms, it had been a long day after all. They said goodnight and went to bed.

At about half 11, Zac heard shouting. He cracked his door open a little bit and recognised the voices. It was Lauren's parents and by the sound of it, it was pretty deep. Seeing as he and Lauren's rooms were the only ones this side of the house, he guessed that no one else could hear them. He tip toed softly to Lauren's room and poked his head around the door.

The sight made his heart sink. Lauren was sat on her bed crying her eyes out. He shut the door quickly and ran over to her. He put his arms around her and they laid there in silence for 5 minutes until Lauren spoke in a quiet voice.

'What if they divorce? What if I have to move? I might never see you or anyone else again, I hate them arguing.'

Zac just stroked her hair and said,

'Hey, I'll always be here, I'll follow you anywhere, don't worry'.

He moved down the bed until they were at the same height and wiped her tears away.

They looked at each other and Lauren slowly moved in. They closed their eyes and just let their lips do the work. Eventually, Zac sat up and straddled Lauren. He grabbed her hands and slowly pulled them around his neck and slowly ran his hands back up her arms towards her face, never letting their faces leave each other.

Lauren let one arm run down Zac's back and left her other one around his neck and her finger played with the hair on the nape of his neck. Shivers ran up Zac's spine and he gently let his arms move downwards slowly, towards her waist.

Suddenly they both pulled apart at the same time and said in unison,

'we can't do this!' and

'what are we doing?'

They both smiled at each other and just cuddled as friends for an hour. Occasionally giggling.

'Why do you always kiss me Mr Efron?' Lauren asked him.

'Excuse me, you leaned in'.

'Yeah but you took it further, lets call it a friends kiss.'

'Sounds good to me' Zac said.

'Me too'

Of course, inside, they were both thinking 'no, I don't want it to just be friends'

But that was the way it must be….


	10. Taking a Dip

The gang had just finished breakfast and were sitting down in the library.

'Hey, why don't we go for a swim?' Lauren said.

When everyone agreed, they parted ways to get ready and made their way down.

The guys were ready first and messed around on the sun beds until the girls came down one by one.

Vanessa was wearing a plum type bikini (pictures in profile), the guys whistled and she did a twirl giggling. They noticed her face fall when she saw Rowan wasn't there.

Next was Ashley who was looking pretty in a stripy tankini top and pink swimming shorts. She posed for them as the boys clapped.

Finally Lauren came down looking amazing in a black and pink polka dot push up bikini. The guys stood up and cheered. Lauren laughed and threw her head back. She went and sat down on a sun bed and was closely followed by Corbin, who also laid down on the same one.

Zac saw her face when Corbin sat down with her and laughed inside. He could tell she didn't like the way Corbin was always following her. He leaned back on his own sun bed and watched how Lauren was going to handle this.

Lauren looked at Zac and knew straight away that he knew what she was thinking. How would she handle this? She thought. She thought for a moment and then it came to her.

'Ugh, I'll get sunburnt, I need shade!' she cried and jumped up. She ran across to Zac's sun bed whose was under an umbrella and lay with him. Zac grinned and when he looked up he saw Corbin looking angry. 'Uh oh' he thought. 'Ah, he'll just have to deal with it'.

Zac and Lauren flirted for ages, playfully hitting each other, tickling one another and eventually Lauren decided to go for it and cuddled into him and put her hand on his chest.

Ashley raised her eyebrows at Vanessa who nodded, and looked at Lucas, who smiled at them. They like each other, they all thought. Corbin just sat there jealous.

At 3:00 they decided to go to Lauren's room for a few games. First they all got changed and relaxed on their own for half an hour. Lauren was frantically trying to decide what to wear. She knew that somehow, one of the games they'd end up playing would be truth or dare and she had to look good. She hoped it would be Zac and not Corbin.

She finally decided on Victoria Beckham tight jeans, a tight white vest top and a light dust of make up. She was just finishing when the others walked through. They sat down on the couch and Ashley decided on playing spin the bottle.

It landed on Vanessa first and Ashley chose Lucas to kiss her. There was a lot of fuss and giggling but they carried it out. Next it was Corbin and Ashley, then, the bottle landed on Lauren. Ashley glanced at Vanessa and she smiled. They'd spoken before they came about how they knew Zac and Lauren liked each other. They weren't completely sure though so they decided to see their reactions in this game.

'Okay, Lo, you have to kiss…Corbin'.

Zac's fist clenched and his jaw tightened, the two girls noticed this and they also noticed that Lauren looked at Zac before she hesitantly kissed Corbin. After half an hour of this, Ashley and Vanessa went to fetch drinks and decided on their way back to try and get them together. They'd make them kiss at every opportunity.

'Okay, next game…As You Please' Vanessa said.

'How'd you play that one?' Lauren asked.

'Well, one of you just lies there, and the other does whatever they want to give pleasure for a while. Then, you switch roles. Whoever can give the most satisfying kiss, with the other not participating at all wins, but we decide.'

'Okay' Lauren said uncertainly. Please not Corbin, please not Corbin she thought.

Lucas span the bottle and it landed on Zac.

'Ok, now Zac, either you have to choose or Ashley gets to'. Lucas said.

Zac looked around uncertainly, what should he do?

'Hurry up Zachary' Corbin urged.

'Fine' Zac said.

He got to his feet and thought for a moment, he looked at each of the girls and finally decided.

'I choose Lo then'

He yanked Lauren to her feet and pulled her over to the bed. He let her get comfortable and then lay on top of her and began to tease her mouth open with his tongue. When it opened, he let his tongue slide all the way in slowly but pulled it out again quickly. He did this several times before actually letting his arms run up and down Lauren's back. His hand on his left hand side, away from the view of the others, slid up her top and began stroking her side. Once it even tugged at her bra but he stopped it at that. He felt her squirming underneath him and pinned her arms to her sides and moved one arm down her body to her leg. He stroked her thigh and ran his hand up and down. He began to kiss her neck when Vanessa shouted

'TIME!'

Zac got quickly off Lauren and she let him arrange the pillows and everything before kneeling on either side of him. She waited until Vanessa said 'go' and slowly leant in, not closing her eyes, but letting her lips lightly brush against Zac's lips but not quite. She felt him shiver and ran her hand down his arm, and pressed her hand against his. She finally pushed her lips against his and tickled the roof of his mouth with her tongue. She broke the kiss and sucked on his neck, nibbling lightly and then returning to his mouth. She let one hand move underneath her towards his belt and slid her hand up his shirt, stroking his stomach. She ruffled his hair and licked his nose; she smiled at him and lifted his top towards his chest. She kissed his belly button and made a trail of kisses all the way up to his chest and back down again. She was about kiss him again when Vanessa yelled once again,

'TIME!'

The two got sorted and sat down with the others.

'Okay, you were both so good that we can't decide so you both win. Congrats'.

**A/N**

**Ooooo!!!! Getting heated! Lol xxxx**


	11. Nasty Girl

It was a few days after the game night and everything was back to normal, almost.

The girls knew there was chemistry between Lauren and Zac but decided to let it run its own course.

Everyone was sat around the pool; some were in it while the others watched, when Lauren noticed something.

'Oh no' Lauren said looking frightened.

'What?' Zac asked her.

'Those girls go to my school, they hate me, what are they doing here?'

'Hey, hey, we'll sort it, come on.'

Zac and the others went with Lauren to the girls and watched as they eyed Zac up.

'Hey cutie, who are you?' one asked.

'Zac'

'You're Zac Efron aren't you? And you guys are the rest of the HSM peeps, apart from woolfer here.'

Zac felt Lauren grip his hand slightly tighter and move backwards a step, Ashley decided to speak up.

'Why woolfer?'

'Well she wolfs down guys like they're candy, she's had all our boyfriends'

'I have not!' Lauren shouted, close to tears.

The girls just laughed.

'Why don't you just fuck off?' Zac asked them.

'Oh touchy, so you're one of hers as well are you?' they asked him.

'Just leave me alone, you know I've never touched one of your boyfriends! Just leave me alone!' Lauren cried, tears falling freely down her face. She turned and ran inside, Zac following closely on her heels.

Ashley glanced at Vanessa who nodded and walked a bit away from them. Vanessa speed dialled Rowan and told him everything and to be quick. Ashley kept them talking while he came.

Eventually he ran up and started shouting at them. He even jumped over the wall to make them go quicker. When they'd gone, he jumped back over and swept Vanessa into a passionate kiss. The others just stared. When they broke apart, Vanessa said,

'What was that for?'

Rowan smiled and said 'for helping my sister and I've wanted to do it for ages'.

He leaned in again but Vanessa remembered what Lauren said and pushed him away.

'I don't think so; you have to earn kisses from me'.

'Oh so you're that type of girl are you?' Rowan asked her jokingly.

'Through and through'.

'Well then I guess I'll see you later, when I've earnt a kiss'.

'Maybe'.

When he'd left, Ashley and Vanessa squealed while Corbin and Lucas just rolled their eyes.

_With Zac and Lauren_

'Lauren wait up!' Zac shouted.

Lauren kept on running until she tripped over a cord in a hallway near the back of the house. Zac sprinted up to her panting and pulled her up. Lauren turned her head away from him.

'Lauren, look at me' Zac said pretending to be stern.

She looked at him as the tears fell like a waterfall down her face.

'You'd better go; they might think I've wolfed you as well.'

'hey, enough of that'

'Sorry it's just I go out with a couple of guys that I don't really like anyway and they think nothing of it but when I find one I really like….'

Lauren's voice trailed off. Zac sat down next to her. 'Who is this guy?'

Lauren stood up, took a deep breath and said 'you, Zac'.

She ran off and left Zac there, wondering whether he'd heard her right. After sitting there for ten minutes he decided to do something. He got up and walked back to the pool.

Lauren was sat, surrounded by the others. She didn't look up when Zac walked through the gate.

Zac walked straight through the group picked Lauren up and kissed her with all his might. Lauren was a bit shocked at first but soon kissed back. The others stared as Zac laid Lauren down on the sun bed and lay down next to her, kissing her hungrily. It got to the point where they didn't want to watch anymore and went to play in the pool.

Lauren and Zac carried on, getting steamier and steamier until they decided to give it a break.

'So' Lauren said.

'So' repeated Zac.

'What happens now?' Lauren asked him.

Zac thought for a moment and grinned.

'This' he said, and leant over and continued their heavy make out session.

**A/N**

**So, they finally realised each others feelings. I hope it didn't happen too soon. Just incase you don't know, this is nowhere near the end. It's not one of those stories where they live happily ever after and have ten kids in a big house (although it might happen eventually lol) keep reviewing!!!!!**

**xxxxx**


	12. A Twist

Lauren woke up in a sweat. She looked around her and saw her hotel bedroom as it was before she fell asleep, she could hear the lull of the TV in the lounge. She looked at her alarm clock and it read 9:30. She sighed. She was having such a great dream. Zac Efron, her TV crush, kissed her! Ever since Lauren had starred in 'The Girl Next Door' for Disney Channel, she had become something of a celebrity. She'd seen High School Musical and liked the look of him. She could remember one part of the dream vividly, she let it come back to her for a few moments….

_Zac smiled and sat down on the couch._

'_Zac, can I ask you something?' Lauren began._

'_Sure, go ahead.'_

'_Is something the matter, 'cause you're not talking a lot. Do you want me to leave?' _

_An image went through Zac's mind of him and Lauren only speaking when on set and never talking. He couldn't let that happen._

'_God no. I guess I'm a little shocked by how beautiful my new co-star is.' He said._

_Wow, he thought, were did that come from?_

_He looked up to see Lauren blushing slightly. She didn't do that when Corbin said she was fit. Did that mean she sort of liked him?_

'_How come you're so different when no one else is around?' she asked after they'd talked for ten minutes._

_Zac shrugged and said 'I guess I like to talk to people first so they don't judge me on first impressions. Like when I first saw you, I could have been really outgoing and linked arms but that wouldn't have been me and you'd have expected that from then on. Then every time I saw you I'd have to be someone I'm not. I'd be afraid you'd like me for someone I'm not. You see what I'm saying?'_

'_Oh my gosh, that is the most honest thing I've ever heard anyone say before. You know I feel the same way. That whole, hi I'm Lauren I like your shirt isn't really me. I just want people to like me. I only really let people I really trust see who I really am. If you asked anyone what I'm like they'd nearly all say oh she's bubbly and very chatty and nice but really I'm quite shy. People see me as the girl that loves to party when really I prefer staying in. It's hard to know who to be your real self to.' _

_Zac agreed with every single word she said. He'd never heard anyone be so truthful. _

'_I guess that you and I are alike.' He smiled at her._

'_Yeah, we'll have fun. At least I know who to come to when I need to get away from it all.'_

_Zac grinned. 'Likewise'._

Lauren was pulled from her reverie sharply. Someone was knocking on her door, she went to answer it and saw her manager, Kyle, stood looking wide awake in his crisp starched suit.

'You've got the day to do as you please but you need to be ready for the awards ceremony by 6:00, got it? You're up for several awards, as is Jacob, and you'll need to look appropriate, it's a dressy occasion.'

Lauren smiled, Kyle always got straight to the point. Some people thought it rude but she thought it was perfectly reasonable, no point in wasting time. She nodded and said goodbye and called room service for some breakfast.

As Lauren sat down on the couch in her dressing gown, another flashback of the dream came to her…

_As she turned to leave Zac said 'where are you gonna sleep?'_

'_The couch'._

'_Why don't you sleep here, I won't bite.'_

_Lauren hesitated and then said 'no, I think it would be better if I went on the couch, I might hit one of your bruises and do more damage.' _

_They said their goodnights and Lauren shut the door. _

_Zac hit his head in frustration. Why did he say that? She obviously doesn't like him. A few tears escaped from the sides of his eyes, he brushed them away angrily. What he didn't know was that Lauren had leant against the door when she'd shut it and slid to the floor, silently crying her heart out. She tried to fight her feelings but she didn't know how long she could carry on. _

_She could tell he didn't really like her. She knew he was awake when she was running her hand across his face. She saw his eyelids flicker. If he liked her he'd have 'woken up'. She decided that she would carry on pretending she didn't like him. It was for the best. After a while, she moved over to couch. She tried to cheer herself up by telling herself that she could still flirt with him, but only the same amount as the other guys. It didn't work, she shut her eyes and wept her heart out._

_She said into the darkness, 'Why Zac, why?'_

_Eventually she cried herself to sleep. On the other side of the door, oblivious to Lauren, Zac was doing the same. They were both tearing their hearts up over one another. _

Lauren shook her head; trust her to be all soppy. She knew how to play the love game. You had to treat them mean and keep them keen. She'd had a couple of relationships; both were in magazines, on Disney News etc. The break-ups were also blown out of proportion; they made it look as if she was helpless. They'd got it wrong, she was clever and calm. She could keep her cool. If she ever met anyone else, she'd know how to operate. You have to make mistakes to learn from them.

A knock at the door brought Lauren back down to earth and as she opened the door, the guy's eyes widened in disbelief. _This was Lauren Hadley, that girl from the Disney movie! And he was serving her like she was a normal person!_

Lauren smiled at him but it was a false smile. She knew what he was thinking, sometimes, she wished she'd never done that stupid movie, then she could be normal.

Lauren couldn't face lunch and had got changed at around 1:00 and was just lulling about when her 'Girl Next Door' co-star walked in. Jacob Watson was seen as one of the hottest teen actors on earth right now, some said he was equal to Zac Efron. Problem was, he knew it, and Lauren thought he was the most stuck up, self obsessed pratt known. She'd been told by her manager to be civil though, if she told him what she thought of him, it could be the end of her career. The public loved him and would turn against anyone who slated him.

'Please, feel free to just walk in'. Lauren said sarcastically.

Jacob just grinned and flopped down on the couch, next to Lauren. He saw her as a boost to his career. If they dated, imagine the publicity. She was fit as well, not that there weren't others. He'd just have to hide them from her.

'So, you're coming to this awards thing aren't you?' he asked her.

'Do I have a choice?'

'I guess not, I'll meet you downstairs at 6:00'

'Why, we going together?'

'You bet baby, it's your lucky night'

Lauren rolled her eyes in disgust and watched him leave. He was so up himself it was untrue. She groaned and got up to call her stylist. She really didn't want to go tonight. She'd been told Zac Efron was going, as well as the rest of the HSM cast, and if she met him, she was prepared. If he spoke to her, she'd pretend not to know him. Play it cool and you'll get what you want in the end. Not that it was likely that she'd meet him. He could be up himself as well for all she knew; on screen characters can be very different from the real thing.

_5 hours later_

Lauren was very frustrated. She'd spent 5 hours being put in dress after dress, and her hair had been straightened then curled then straightened then flicked at the sides and her make up had been done countless times. It was very tiring and the evening hadn't even started yet!

She waited in the foyer until Jacob showed up10 minutes late. When she asked his assistant why she whispered 'doing his hair'. Lauren grimaced and followed him into the limousine; it was going to be a long night.

Jacob got out of the car first, he smiled at the cameras flashing and the fans screaming, he held out a hand for Lauren and as she stepped out, people were in awe. She looked fabulous! She was wearing a long purple low cut dress with sequins around the neck to the waist. (pictures in profile) She looked gorgeous.

She smiled at the cameras and posed with Jacob, people were shouting at her, fans were screaming, she signed autographs and took photos with them before finally walking in. She sighed, thankful it was over. She still had to spend the rest of the evening with Jacob though.

At the drinks reception before the awards actually started, she spotted Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Grabeel so she figured Kyle must have been right, Zac probably was here, not that she was going to pay him any attention. She'd let him come to her. That was the way you play it. Her previous thoughts went through her head and she snorted, as if it would happen!

Jacob looked at her weirdly. Lauren smiled to herself, she was embarrassing him, lovely. She noticed other girls giving her evil glares. She smiled at them, nothing hurts more than someone you hate being utterly lovely to you.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your seats, the 28th Annual Teen Public Choice Awards will commence in 15 minutes. Thank you.'

Lauren waited while Jacob finished chatting up one of the staff, in the end, she had to drag him away, they were one of the last ones in and rushed to find their seats. It turned out they were sat in the middle of the middle row. Perfect, Lauren thought, I have to squish past all these people. Jacob went first, checking out all the females while Lauren followed, trying not to look at anyone. What she didn't know was she was walking past the HSM cast. She felt people staring at her and Jacob who was holding her hand. She quickly pulled away and waited for him to sit down, before sitting down herself.

Looking round she saw people chatting for the final five minutes before it started and turned to Jacob but he was talking to an eager girl. She gagged and turned back round. She glanced to her other side and found herself looking at the back of someone's head. Hang on, Lauren thought, that hair looks like...OMG, I'm sat next to Zac Efron!

Lauren's heart was beating fast and she remembered her tactics. Pretend she didn't recognise him, he's bound to turn round and say hello. Play it cool, Lauren, play it cool.

Lauren crossed her legs as Zac turned round. He looked at her and thought, wow, he did a double take when he saw it was Lauren Hadley, the Disney star. He tapped her on the shoulder and said hello.

Lauren turned to face him and smiled and said hello back, before facing the front again, all the time, her heart was beating mega fast. She only hoped she hadn't played it too cool.

Zac was confused, did she not know who he was? He said,

'You're Lauren Hadley aren't you, I'm Zac'

'Oh, err hi' Lauren said, acting confused.

Zac was very confused. 'Zac Efron, from High School Musical?'

'Ohh yeah, sorry. You look different, I didn't recognise you'. Lauren said.

Zac smiled at her, 'yeah, people say I was stupid to change my hair like this'

'No' Lauren smiled 'I like it, it suits you, makes you look older'.

Zac grinned at her and said 'so, how old are you?'.

As he said it, the lights dimmed and the ceremony began.

He sighed and turned back round; he'd find her at the halfway break.

Lauren leaned over and whispered in his ear, so close her breath tingled his ear, 'seventeen in September'.

Zac stared, she looked at least 18. He leaned over and said 'you don't look it'.

Lauren smiled and faced back round. Play it cool, play it cool, Lauren thought.

Zac sat back in his seat not really paying attention to the opening speeches. His mind was on the girl sat next to him. He smiled at the little joke in his head. 'She really is the girl next door'. He was surprised at how she hadn't recognised him. Usually girls are fawning all over him. She was probably dating that guy next to her. He seems a bit full of himself, Zac wondered. Just then, proper awards began and he began to pay attention. He'd try and get her number later.

Lauren smiled to herself, she acted very well. Leave him wanting more, she thought.

**A/N**

**Oooh, bet you didn't see that one coming!!!! Lol sorry everyone, that was one hell of a twist. I didn't even know it was gonna happen! Hope none of you have had heart attacks at the sudden change!! Review!!! xxxxx**


	13. The Twist Continues

It was the second part of the evening and so far, neither Zac nor Lauren had been nominated yet. There were four parts to the evening, three award giving with breaks in between and a few performances to end the evening on a high.

Zac kept glancing at Lauren when he thought she wasn't looking, she knew what he was doing. She could see him slightly turning his head. She decided to ignore it.

'Next, we have the teen break-out star, the nominees are, Jacob Watson, Lauren Hadley, Zac Efron and Amy Duncan'

Lauren and Zac glanced at each other and smiled.

'The winner is….LAUREN HADLEY'

There was a roar of applause as Lauren stood up smiling, she went down and accepted the award. She kissed the cheeks of the presenters and began her speech.

'Uh, well, thanks I guess. I'm not really used to this, I'm not one of those people who come prepared with 20 different speeches, in fact, I'm probably the most unorganised person in this place. Seriously, you should see my room. Wow. Anyway, I better stop because the faster we get this over with, the sooner we can have the break and I'm dying for the loo so thanks'

The audience cracked up laughing and Zac shook his head at her, laughing. When she came back to her seat he leaned over and said 'nice speech'.

Lauren giggled, 'thanks'.

A few more awards went past until the next one with Zac and Lauren came up.

'The nominees for Disney's biggest fan mail receiver are Jacob Watson, Zac Efron, Ashley Tisdale and Lauren Hadley'

'And the winner is….Jacob Wat, hang on, no sorry…ZAC EFRON'

Lauren looked over to Jacob who had half stood up and was now slumped back down sulking.

'Hey guys, I guess everyone's bored you already with their thank you's and stuff so mines gonna be short and sweet. That's it, thank you!'

There was laughter again and applause and Zac said when he sat back down,

'You wanna make a bet?'

'Depends'

'Whoever gets the most awards before the break buys the other a drink'

'You're on, but just so you know, I'm very competitive'.

'Likewise'.

That word sent a chill down Lauren's spine, like in her dream.

More awards were won, Lauren had 2 and Zac had 3.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, we'll be having a break now, refreshments are available and we'll be resuming in about half an hour, thank you'.

Lauren was dragged out by Jacob who insisted on keeping his hand round her waist.

When Zac walked out he noticed this and sighed, 'I guess she is with him' he thought.

Lauren spotted him and he motioned for her to meet him at the bar.

'I think you owe me a drink' he told her.

'Take a look at me' Lauren told him.

'Err ok'

'Does it look like I have a pocket?'

Zac saw where she was going, 'noo'.

'Well I don't have a purse either'

'You don't huh?'

'Nope'

'I guess you'll have to go without then'

Zac motioned to the bar man 'a beer please, when you're ready'

'You are so unbelievable'

'that's me'

Lauren decided to try and make him jealous, as if, she thought, and would flirt with Jacob.

'Fine, I'll get someone else'

'No, hey I'll get it what do you want?'

'No it's ok, you're like that I guess, JAKE!'

Jacob walked over and smiled at her.

'Buy me a drink?'

'Sure thing cutie, what you want?'

'You know what I like'

'Uh, ok, back in a sec'

Jacob went to fetch the drinks while Zac watched Lauren tap the beer mat on the table.

'I would have got you one you know'

'No you wouldn't, you'd have carried on playing that game, it's fine, I've got one now'

Zac sighed, he'd screwed up. She definitely wasn't impressed by him.

Jacob walked up and handed her a green drink. He smiled at her, kissed her cheek and left them.

Lauren looked at the drink in disgust. What the hell was it?

Zac noticed this and said, 'your favourite drink huh?'

'Shut up'

Zac laughed and raised his eyebrows.

'Go on then, drink up'

Lauren eyed the drink, it looked revolting but she couldn't let him win. She took a small sip and gagged. Zac laughed and offered her a napkin.

'What is that?' Lauren said.

'Don't look at me'

Lauren turned to the barman and asked what it was.

'It's a cocktail miss, it's called sexy lady'

Lauren reeled back in disgust.

'You can't get the taste out of your mouth can you?' the barman said.

Lauren shook her head. Zac chuckled to himself but soon stopped when Lauren grabbed his beer and necked the bottle in one.

He stared at her in disbelief. She smiled sweetly at him and said,

'See you in there' and walked off.

_In the bathroom_

Ugh, Lauren thought, what a drink. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror; she looked good, just a few touch ups needed. She had to look her best because this was probably the only time she'd ever see Zac Efron. She turned to the girl stood next to her and was shocked to find it was Vanessa Hudgens.

'Oh My God, you're…' they both said in unison.

They giggled and Lauren asked to borrow her kohl and lip-gloss. Vanessa happily obliged and watched as she used them.

'You and Zac look like you're getting along' she told her.

'Nah, he even refused to buy me a drink so I had to get someone else to get me one'

'Sounds like him, he tests people, he doesn't like clingy girls, you know the sort that hang on to his every word and know everything about him. He likes independence. I reckon he's attracted to you'

'No way, he's not my type. Who does he think he is, testing people?'

'Don't be too hard on him; he's had relationships where girls went with him to boost their fame and stuff. Bitches, all of them. He's more careful now; he's not tested anyone in ages though so you're quite special.'

'Yeah well, I don't think I'll see him again after tonight, unless it's like on TV'

Vanessa laughed. 'Yeah, well, you never know what will happen'

They swapped numbers and said goodbye and Vanessa left. Lauren took a long look at her reflection.

So he tests people does he? She thought. Independence.

I'll be utterly independent and not go to him for anything, I hope he asks for my number though, she thought.

Lauren made her way back in on her own. Jacob had gone before her. She squeezed past everyone, smiling at Vanessa who smiled back before whispering to Ashley about their conversation and Zac.

Lauren sat back down and crossed her legs. Zac looked at her and smiled, she ignored him and when she leant down to fix her shoe, he saw her bare back and a shiver went through him. He really did like her.

She sat back up and when Jacob put his arm around her, she said loud enough for Zac to hear, 'if you don't get your arm off me I'll tell everyone here you spend 3 hours just doing your hair and you're wearing foundation, got it?'

Zac smiled, she knew how to look after herself. He liked that in a girl.

'Another bet?' he asked her.

'With you? No way' she replied bluntly and turned to talk to Jacob.

Zac sat back; he was surprised at how he felt. He was hurt, he'd just been rejected. It was an all new experience.

'This next part of the evening is the part we've all been waiting for, the best singers, actors and couple category.'

'First up, we have the award for best female solo, we only have two ladies nominated and whoever wins, we'll show you a clip as they come to collect the award. The nominees are, Lauren Hadley and Vanessa Hudgens….'

Lauren and Vanessa leaned forward and smiled at each other.

'Vanessa has been nominated for her stunning performance in High School Musical, singing When There Was Me and You, lets see a clip.' The clip showed Vanessa walking through the school singing her heart out, she was wearing jeans and a playing blue top. She walked down the stairs and swung round at the bottom when the clip ended.

_I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
And once upon a song  
I know you're not a fairytale  
And dreams are meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true_

Everyone clapped and then the presenter said,

'next is Lauren Hadley, she's been nominated for her tear jerking performance in 'The Girl Next Door', singing 'heartbreaker'. Lets take a peek'.

Lauren was sat on a black iron swing seat infront of a pool at night. She had a rose in her hand and tears were slowly falling down her face. She got up and walked over to a pillar and leant against it singing softly before sliding slowly to the floor, tossing the rose into the water.

_Here I sit all alone, thinkin' 'bout what I should have known  
You made me think that I could need you  
You weaved your magic spell and I believed you  
Lookin back on you and me, promises that will never be  
I truly thought we were lovers  
But now I find that I'm just like all the others  
Heartbreaker, wish that I had seen that love was blind  
Sweet little love maker, takin my heart and leave me behind  
Heartbreaker couldn't you be  
Just a little more kind to me_

Played with fire, felt its burn  
I would have thought that I would have learned  
I melted every time you kissed me  
Each time you'd leave I thought that you would miss me 

The music faded out and several people were wiping away tears at how real it had seemed. Vanessa smiled, she knew Lauren had already won, how could her song even compare?

'The winner is…..LAUREN HADLEY'

As she walked down, the clip played all the way through, it showed Jacob stood behind a gate watching her, a tear slid down his cheek as he looked at her, when she tossed the rose into the pool, he punched the wall and walked away. The clip faded out watching Lauren sat staring at the water, tears running freely down her face.

'It's me again, I'm not even going to say it this time 'cause you know I love you all and everything so cheers'.

There was laughter and applause and when Lauren sat back down she 'accidentally' brushed past Zac's knee with her hand. Zac sat up straight and whispered to her,

'sorry about the drink thing, can I make it up to you?'

'depends'

'on what'

'on if I'm busy'

'huh, I'll talk to you after this'

'whatever'

Lauren was feeling rather pleased with herself, Zac was coming on to her and she wasn't leading him on or anything! She was enjoying this.

Zac lost out on best actor to Jacob who received a few cat calls and whistles. He grinned and made his speech,

'Hey dudes, I reckon you all probably know who I am (Lauren groaned at this and Zac laughed at her) I just want to say thank you to one person and she is Lauren Hadley, because I think she is the prettiest, loveliest, most caring person here and she's really special to me. When we were filming, I don't know about you Lo but I felt a connection. Hopefully one day you'll feel it too and when you do, you know where I am, thanks everyone'

Everyone clapped and people smiled at Lauren who felt like she wanted to die. She whispered to Zac,

'that complete arse-hole, I'm gonna kick the crap out of him'

Zac laughed and said 'yeah, I can see why he thinks you're caring'

Lauren punched him playfully on the arm and said 'shut up, I can be caring when I want to be'

Jacob returned to his seat and was expecting Lauren to be all over him like a rash but surprisingly, she wouldn't even look at him. Probably embarrassed at feeling the same way he thought.

'Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, it's not surprising that we have these four nominees but what is surprising is that they're not in their normal couples. We have Jacob Watson and Vanessa Hudgens together and Zac Efron and Lauren Hadley together.'

The four nominees were shocked. Jacob leant forward and winked at Vanessa who looked away. Zac looked at Lauren who was staring at the front.

'The winners are….ZAC EFRON AND LAUREN HADLEY'

Applause and cheers erupted as Zac stood up first and walked down to the stage, closely followed by Lauren, when he got up on stage, he held a hand out for her and she accepted it. They took their trophies and began their speech. Zac looked at her and gestured for her to start.

Lauren said 'don't look at me' which was greeted by laughter. Zac grinned and began to talk.

'Well seeing as Lauren's not gonna say it, I might as well, thank you guys!'

Lauren stepped forward and said 'what he forgot to say was that I am the only reason he won this award, isn't that right Zac'

'No, you know it was me' Zac replied.

'Nu-uh, it was totally me'

The presenter stepped forward and said 'seems there is a bit of a love-hate relationship going on here. Anyway, as the winners of this award, the public has asked one favour, they want to see you two share one small kiss'

Silence was all that could be heard until Lauren said 'they want what?'

People chuckled and the presenter repeated himself.

'So if you just hurry up and do it, then we can get on with the performances, am I right in thinking you're performing Lauren?'

'Yeah but..'

'KISS-KISS-KISS-KISS' chants were heard loudly.

Zac looked at Lauren and shrugged, she rolled her eyes and went to him. She rested her hands on his chest and he put his on her waist and they kissed for 10 second. It was passionate, no open mouths or anything. When they finished, everyone applauded them and Lauren walked up to the mike,

'and I'm the better kisser'

Everyone burst out laughing and cheered loudly as they walked off stage.

_The Performances_

'Now Ladies and Gentleman, the last performance of the evening, Lauren Hadley!'

People cheered and whistled as Lauren walked on stage. Zac was stunned, she was wearing black hot-pants and a tiny black waistcoat with a push up bra with created the perfect silhouette. She stood centre stage and began her song. (it's vanessa's I know but pretend its hers)

_He sends a friend  
To ask me if I'm interested  
I see you coming my way with a smile  
You say He's the guy, you caught his eye  
But he's afraid to come over he's a little shy so,  
Why don't you come talk for a while?  
But I see your smile baby  
The messenger my take the prize  
And you see the look in my eyes_

I'd rather be with you, baby  
You know what you're doing to me  
You're the one, the only one  
That sets it all on fire  
Yeah you, baby   
(and I can see you want to be with me)  
Yeah you know what I'm saying is true  
I'd rather be with you

It's you and me   
But then you call him over  
And your buddy makes three  
I know you're just trying to do right  
A glance, a touch  
Try not to stare just a little too much  
Baby, it's impossible to fight   
Best of intentions  
Do you really wanna give me away  
I'll take this moment to say

It's only time  
I'll make you mine   
You know you can't deny me  
Come a little closer baby  
And tell your friend  
that I'm not really interested  
There is nothing more that you can do

_I'd rather be with you, baby  
You know what you're doing to me  
You're the one, the only one  
That sets it all on fire  
Yeah you, baby   
(and I can see you want to be with me)  
Yeah you know what I'm saying is true_

_Yeah you know what I'm saying is true_

_Yeah you know what I'm saying is true_

_I'd rather be with you…_

She finished to a huge round of applause; she received a standing ovation with people screaming. She laughed and waved before going off stage. Zac followed her and shut the door of her dressing room behind him.

'Can I help you?' she said.

'Yep'

'In what way?'

'You can let me make that drink incident up to you'

'too late'

'but-'

'sorry, I have to go'

She was about to walk out of the door when Zac pulled her back but as he did so, he tripped backwards over a shoe and fell, with Lauren toppled on top of him.

Lauren turned round until she was on her front and looked into his eyes.

'You know sexual harassment is a crime'

Zac laughed and Lauren got off him and walked out.

OH MY GOD! She thought, I've just been on top of Zac Efron! She was about to go and ask for his number when she thought better of it. If she wanted him, she'd invite Vanessa round and she'd be bound to tell him.

Zac laid there for a few moments, breathing in Lauren's perfume. He quickly jumped up and went after her.

Zac ran up to her just before she was about to get into the car.

'Lauren!'

'Yeah?'

'Can I have your number?'

'Nope'

Zac was baffled, had she just said no?

Lauren realised he wouldn't ask her again and quickly said,

'give me yours, guys never ring back'

He smiled and wrote it on her hand, letting their arms stay in contact for a few moments too long until Lauren drew back.

'CALL ME!' he shouted.

Lauren just smiled mischievously and said 'you'll have to wait and see'

Zac shook his head at her; she was like no-one he'd ever met.

She was clever, cool, sophisticated, witty, funny, lively and to top it all off, she was the fittest girl he'd ever seen.

Not that that was the only reason he liked her. He wasn't into people just for their looks, sure they helped but personality stands for a lot.

Lauren looked out of the window as they drove back to the hotel.

Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine I would ever meet Zac Efron.

Wait, she checked herself, maybe I did, she thought remembering he dream. She giggled and entered his number in her cell before going for a shower. She smiled to herself in the shower and began to sing….

**A/N**

**WOW, that was the longest chapter I've ever written! 10 and a bit pages! Phew! **

**In case you're wondering how I wrote this, my parents have gone to a christening so it was just me and my laptop was begging me to open it, how could I refuse? Lol review!!! xxxxx**


	14. Harvey Nichols

Lauren had spent the last five days debating with herself whether she should call Zac or not. She decided not to. Keep them coming after you she thought. Her and Vanessa texted regularly though. She was about to go shopping when her cell rang. She looked at the caller ID but didn't recognise it. Her heart began to hammer when she wondered if it would be Zac.

It stopped beating so fast when she realised it was one of Jacob's one night stands.

If they were getting too clingy, he'd give them her number and she'd have to get rid of them, she'd have to tell him to stop. She put the phone down and it rang almost immediately. She stamped her foot in frustration and said in to it,

'Jacob's not here'

'Uh, it wasn't Jacob I was looking for actually'

'Oh, well who do you want and who are you?'

'It's me'

'Uh uh, yeah that's helpful, thanks. Me who?'

'It's Zac'

OMG! Lauren thought, play it cool!

'Zac who?'

Zac frowned, 'Zac Efron'

'Oh yeah, sorry, what's up?'

'Nothing much, you never called me back'

'Yeah, sorry, I took a shower and it rubbed off, can I help you 'cause I'm about to go out'

'Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something'

'Uh, ok. But I'm just about to go food shopping 'cause there's nothing in my flat. You can come if you want, push the trolley'

Zac laughed into the phone, 'sure, give me your address and I'll come pick you up in ten minutes'

'Well I'm in a hotel right now, the Marriott, I live in California, I'm only here for the awards thing'

'I live there too! I'll pick you up, in a bit'.

'Kay, see you'

Wow, wow and triple wow! Lauren thought. Did Zac Efron just ask me to hang out? WOW! I'll have to play it very, very cool. Independent remember.

She waited in the lobby and as soon as Zac walked in she walked past him and said 'you're late'.

He smiled and swivelled round following her. They got in his car and drove to Harvey Nichols.

'You know when you said food shopping, I thought you meant something like a supermarket, not Harvey Nicks' Zac said, keeping his eyes on the road.

'Yeah, well. You gotta pay if you want quality'

Zac looked at her 'I suppose, so, you going straight back to California now?'

'No, the hotel is sending my shopping to the flat and my next door neighbours putting it away. I'm going back tomorrow.'

'I'm going back the day after, come on, we're here'

Lauren shut the door and walked through. Zac checked her out as she walked in front of him.

When she found out Zac was taking her, she got changed quickly.

She was now wearing an off the shoulder, red top with a low back, short white hot pants, red wedges and Chanel sunglasses perched on to of her head.

She had red bangles on one arm and was holding a small red purse in the other.

Zac watched as her ass swayed as she walked but quickly looked away again before she noticed.

They went to the top floor and Lauren began piling stuff into the trolled. Zac recommended a few things but Lauren wrinkled her nose in disgust.

He forced her to buy Twinkies though. She gave in but knew she'd just through them out when she got home.

'Wow, no alcohol, you must be the most sober person I know'

'Still 16, remember. I'm not old like you'

'Hey!'

Lauren just laughed but stopped when she noticed some girls eyeing Zac up. Zac noticed this and decided to play it to his advantage.

He smiled at the girls and walked over. He reached up to the top shelf to get something for them and when he looked around for Lauren she'd disappeared.

Uh-oh, he thought, went too far. Even though he knew it was stupid trying to make her jealous, it had worked and he smiled. Maybe she did have a thing for him.

Lauren had walked off in disgust; he was probably a ladies man, like Jacob. What hurt most though was when she walked off, one of the girls gave her a dirty look and stuck their finger up at her. She carried on walking to the meat section where the butcher's are there cutting it all up.

She gave them her order and stood chatting to the guy serving her. He was quite young, around Zac's age, and was quite cute.

Zac turned the corner to see Lauren chatting to one of the butchers. He handed her the meat and she giggled. Zac watched as he scribbled something down and passed it to her. She smiled at him and carried on walking. She turned her head and winked back at him and Zac suddenly got very angry.

He stood their glaring at the butcher guy but he didn't see him. In the end Zac decided to follow Lauren. He met her at the café; she was just putting her trolley in the 'safe area' and picked up a tray.

'Hey' he said.

She didn't reply. Zac waved a hand in front of her face.

'What Zac?' she said sounding cross.

'I just wondered where you'd gone off to'

'I figured you were a bit busy with those girls so I went and carried on with my shopping. I know when I'm not wanted.'

'Hey, I never said I didn't want you there!'

'Yeah well when you were reaching up one of them stuck their finger up at me and glared at me so I'd say they didn't really want me around wouldn't you?'

'Lauren I'm sorry, I didn't know'

'Yeah well, I guess you were too busy'

'But I want to hang out with you'

'Yeah and I want Prada bag and a little puppy but god thought otherwise! You were too busy to notice me, I understand'

'No, it's not like that!'

'Yeah it is, it's totally like that. It's like when you wouldn't even buy me a drink! It's pathetic. I can make my own way back so I think you'd better go. Thanks for taking me'

'But-'

'I'll see you around Zac' Lauren said forcefully before ordering a cappuccino.

Zac sighed and walked off. He got in his car and drove off, he had a thought and drove back to Lauren's hotel and went straight up to the front desk.

Lauren was sat in the café, sipping her coffee. She fought back he tears, Zac was just the same as all the others. He couldn't keep it in his trousers; he thought fame was his right to have everything he wanted. He was so wrong.

Lauren finished her coffee and paid for her shopping. She got a cab back to the hotel and arranged everything to be sent back and began to pack.

She knew she'd probably never see Zac again. That was the way it was supposed to be, she thought.

On the other side of town, Zac was planning…..

**A/N**

**Ooooo what's he planning? I don't even know!!!!! LOL xxx**


	15. Names and Late Night Texting

Lauren sighed as she tried to manoeuvre three large cases into her flat, it wasn't easy. She pulled them into her room and left them there, too tired to unpack just yet.

She checked the fridge for something to eat and found the box of Twinkies. One couldn't hurt she thought. She tasted it and was shocked. She thought they sounded horrible but the reality was completely different.

There was a knock at the door and she went to answer it, stood on the other side was a delivery man with a large box. She signed for it and put it on the kitchen table and began to unwrap it eagerly.

She stopped dead when she saw what it was, a gorgeous battered leather Prada handbag. She smiled when she remembered what she'd told Zac.

She was about to pick it up and try it on when there came another knock, this time revealing not only a man but a huge bunch of white roses. She signed and was about to shut the door when the delivery man handed her another box. A really big heavy one. She thanked him and put the flowers on the table.

She bent over and opened the box and gasped in delight at what she saw. Inside was the most adorable little miniature daschund puppy. Mainly black with a tan belly and one tan paw. It was the cutest thing you've ever seen.

The man had handed her a letter with it and it read 'Looks like God didn't see otherwise after all. Call me, Zac xx' she picked the puppy out of the box and played with it. It scampered about, sniffing the floor, occasionally falling over its ears but it kept running back to Lauren, 'seems like someone already knows who his mummy his' she said in a voice you only use when you're around little animals and babies.

Lauren thought back to how badly she'd treated Zac before. Even though he'd made her jealous, he wasn't hers, she just had to live with that. She smiled and picked up the phone, dialling the number she knew off by heart.

'Hello?' said Zac groggily, he'd been asleep for a while, totally exhausted by the journey back.

'Zac?'

He shot up when he heard Lauren's voice.

'I just wanted to say thank you' she said.

Zac smiled, 'what for?'

'The presents'

'what presents, I didn't send you presents, I don't even know where they have Prada bags'

He mentally kicked himself when he said that.

Lauren laughed and said 'yeah, sure'

'Hey, you wanna meet up?' Zac asked her.

'Erm, Zac I dunno'

'Come on, how about I come to yours?'

'Fine, I'm in a mess though'

'No problem'

She reeled off her address and was about to go change when she thought 'no, let him see me for who I really am'

Zac arrived and managed to conceal his shock when he saw Lauren wasn't dressed as he'd usually seen her. This time she was wearing only a tracksuit and barely any make up. He liked it.

'So, what you gonna call him?'

'No idea'

'How about we take a walk with him and I'll help you decide'

'cool, let me just change'

Lauren ran and pulled some ripped jeans on and a plain white long sleeved top. She put her hair in a ponytail and quickly added a little bit of kohl before grabbing the collar and lead that came with the little puppy.

After 5 minutes of trying to get the collar on, they were out of the door. Lauren holding the lead and Zac with his hands in his pockets.

'So' began Zac.

'Look, I'm sorry about the whole shopping thing, I was horrible. Forgiven?' Lauren said.

'Only if you'll forgive me, wanna grab some ice cream?'

'YES!' she cried, laughing. She ran off to the ice cream parlour and sat outside while Zac got the ice cream.

'Hey, Lauren, I was wondering' Zac's voice trailed off.

'What?' Lauren prompted.

'Well, thing is, Corbin's invited me over to his parent's holiday home and seeing as no one else is going, and he took a real shine to you, do you wanna come too?'

'Great! When?'

'Next week.'

Lauren's face fell. Zac noticed and asked if she was ok.

'yeah, its just a few of my friends are coming, they live in England and I've not seen them in ages.'

'bring them too, Corbin said he wouldn't mind as long as you came, I reckon he fancies you'

'Really?' asked Lauren surprised.

'Yeah'

She paused for a moment then shook her head and said 'nah'.

Zac laughed and she smiled.

'I like making you laugh' she told him.

'I like you liking making me laugh'

'Well I like you liking me liking making you laugh'

'Well I like you – oh sod it' he said.

Lauren giggled and Zac said,

'you look pretty when you laugh'

Lauren just smiled and said 'so do you'

Zac cracked up and Lauren giggled.

'There you go again' he said.

This made her giggle more which made him laugh which set the puppy off and they had to leave until they got thrown out.

'So you'll come then?' Zac said as they walked along the beach.

'You bet' Lauren said, kicking up the surf.

They tied the puppy to a post and it started chewing a spade someone had left behind. Lauren rolled her jeans up and paddled, Zac stood watching her. She splashed him with water and he was soaked. He ran to her and picked her up bridal style.

'You're so gonna pay for that'

'No please, don't drop me' she squealed.

Zac grinned at her and threw her in. She screamed and got up drenched. He burst out laughing.

'Zac, it's not funny, my shirts gone see through'

Zac fell to the floor laughing and Lauren jumped on top of him, trying to hit him. He wrestled her off him and pinned her to the floor.

'You're scarily strong, you know that?' Lauren giggled.

'Well if you hadn't have jumped on me you wouldn't have found out'

'Well if you hadn't have dropped me in the sea then I wouldn't of jumped on you making you all wet'

'Well, if I hadn't, wait, if you had, damn it'

Lauren laughed, 'don't even try Mr Efron 'cause I always win'.

Zac got off her and sat, staring at the sunrise. Lauren watched him before joining him, leaning against him. He put his arm around her and she said,

'it's beautiful isn't it?'

Zac looked at her and said 'yeah it is'

Lauren blushed and said 'how cliché' in a sarcastic voice.

Zac was quick and said 'actually I was looking at the dog'

This time it was Lauren's turn to go red. Zac noticed and squeezed her arm.

'You are as well though'

She smiled at him and said 'and you are the prettiest boy I've ever seen'

Zac pretended to be hurt, 'so I'm not handsome?'

Lauren knew what he was getting at and seeing a he was flirting with her, she'd do it back.

'Aww, you are in my eyes sweet cheeks'

He smiled at her and said,

'Have you ever met someone that makes you laugh and even when you're not with them you laugh at what they've said so hard it hurts and you can't stop thinking about them?'

'Yep'

'Who?'

'Jacob'

'Oh' said Zac surprised.

Lauren quickly added,

'because he does such stupid things that he thinks are cool and it makes me laugh when I'm not with him 'cause some girl's probably being chatted up by him now and he'll be using all those corny lines and I can't stop thinking about him because everywhere I go it seems like there's big posters of his ugly mug.'

Zac burst out laughing and fell backwards onto the sand and just stayed there. Lauren lay down next to him and shut her eyes. The next thing she knew was the puppy was licking her face and she screamed thinking it was a monster. Zac laughed and picked it up saying,

'No need to worry candy face, it's only your little doggy'

'Shut up, I still don't know what to call him'

'What about Zac after amazing, wonderful me?'

'Don't forget to add modest will you?'

Zac grinned and said 'yeah, that too'

'What about Rocky?'

'Nah, too common, Troy?'

'You're determined to name it after you aren't you?'

'Ok then, Tucker?'

Lauren thought for a moment,

'yeah, I like that, little Tucker'

They smiled at each other and Zac walked Lauren home, she gave him a hug before she shut the door. Waving at him down the drive.

She helped Tucker up the stairs and laughed when he yapped at the door.

'In you little one'

She smiled, remembering her and Zac at the beach. She knew he liked her and he probably knew she liked him. Her phone bleeped loudly and when she read the text she laughed. It said,

'Hope Tucker's not rapped u round his litl finga, or shud I say paw, already. I had a gr8 time, hope u did 2. Will I c u at Corbin's or not? Tb Zac xx'

She text back quickly and put it on the coffee table.

Zac pressed the keys on his phone eagerly and read Lauren's text.

'Not yet lol. I had a gud time 2, we shud do it again, yeah u'll c me at Corbins, an my m8's. Wil ring u l8r bout directions and stuff, g2g, tuckers demandin his dinner lol, Lo xxx'

He laughed and text back,

'reminds me of sum1, oh yeah, me! Lol. Kk, dnt 4get, I'll be waiting love zac xx'

He decided to live dangerously and put 'love' at the end. He wasn't expecting a reply so when one came he didn't check it straight away, in fact, he left it until 12:30. He read it,

'Lol wil do, wudn't want 2 keep my little cutie pie waitin now would i? he might cry and it wud ruin his pretty handsome face lol, luv and kisses, lo, xxx'

He text back saying,

'I know I'm gorgeous but u don't hav 2 go on bout it lol. Wuu2 xx?'

'WELL I WAS SLEEPING!!!'

'oops, soz candy face, go back 2 sleep xx'

'u shud be 2, u need ur beauty sleep lol xx'

'?!?!?!?! Xx'

'Yeah, u no what I mean. I love u really, nite nite xx'

'sleep tight cutie xxx'

'zzzzzzzzzz lol xxx'

'go 2 sleep now xxx'

'zzzzzz xx'

'Lo, sleepy time xx'

'zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz lol xxx'

'LAUREN!!! SLEEP XX'

'okey dokies calm down I'm going, speak l8r, mwah xx'

'sure thing doll face, now sleep xx'

'dnt call me doll face xxx'

'soz, ur only 16, u need ur sleep now GO!!! Xx'

'kk, beddy bye bye's sweet cheeks xx'

'BED-GO-NOW!!! Xx'

'u no if this got into the wrong hands, that txt cud sound really wrong lol xx'

'well we'll just have 2 make sure it dusnt! ok I'm going 2 bed now, sleep tight gorgeous xxxx'

'until the morning oh noble one xx'

'Lo? Xx'

'Yes? Xx'

'shut up xx'

'ur wish is my command, Cinderella, u shall go 2 sleep! Lol xx'

'zzzzzz lol xx'

'zac? xx'

'zzzzzzz xx'

'Zac? Xx'

'Zzzzzzzz xx'

'o piss off lol xx'

'will do xxx'

'gud gud xxx'

Lauren smiled to herself and settled down to sleep, she wriggled under the covers until she was comfy. I'll tell you one thing, she thought to herself, flirting with Zac Efron isn't half bad.

Zac put his hands behind his head on the pillow and smiled to himself. Lauren was really funny in a young, hyper sort of way. The people he usually hung around with were either trying to be mature or were naturally. The only person he knew that was similar to Lo was Ashley when she'd had coffee, but even she could be boring. Zac just couldn't seem to get enough of Lauren. He loved the way they were blatantly flirting. He doubted she liked him though, but for now, flirting was good enough for him. Who knows where it might lead?

**A/N**

**Fairly long chapter. I got some gossip that I have 2 spread even though u prob wont care. This girl at my school, she's a bit of an outcast, brought a knife in, a proper carving one and said she was going to stab this other girl. Well she screamed and ran to tell our head and then the girl with the knife said seeing as she couldn't stab the girl that ran off she'd stab this other girl. Bit confusing I know but anyways, she missed and it went into the door frame and it was so funny 'cause she couldn't get it out again. Anyway she wasn't at school for the rest of the day so I'm not sure if she's been expelled or not. U can prob tell i'm a bit of a gossiper but anyhow. Lol review xxxx**


	16. authors note

**A/N**

**Heya everyone, just to say I'm really sorry but I can't manage writing two stories at once so I'm gonna carry on with my other one for a couple of weeks and then I'll take a break from that and do this one for a few weeks. I don't know how some people write like 3 at a time. I get confused! **

**Anyways, like I said, soz**

**xxx**


	17. Casualty

It was a week since Lauren and Zac had met up and Lauren had rand her mates and they were fine with going to Corbin's. In fact, seeing as they were nearly all girls, they were excited! She had just finished packing and Tucker had been at the doggy kennels for a few days now, to get settled in, when someone knocked on the door.

She answered and grinned when she saw who it was. Zac was stood on the other side, leaning against the door frame. She flung her arms round his neck and he pulled her in for a bear hug. They pulled away and she led him in.

'What you doing here?' she asked him.

'I thought I'd drive you up to Corbin's'

'Oh, but-'

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Lauren smiled apologetically and opened the door. On the other side stood Corbin, grinning, his smile dropped when he saw Zac stood there though.

'Corbin! I thought I was meeting you at yours?' Lauren said, a little surprised.

'Yeah, well I thought I'd come and fetch you, what's Zac doing here?'

'Uh, he thought he'd come and surprise me as well and give me a lift to yours'

'Oh' replied Corbin.

Zac just grinned at him, knowing he'd ruined Corbin's plan.

'Well guys, I'm sorry to disappoint you but-' Lauren began.

There was yet another knock and Lauren went to answer it.

'What were you gonna say?' Corbin said.

'You'll find out'

Lauren opened the door to reveal Jacob.

Jacob frowned when he saw the other two.

'What are they doing here?'

'Zac came first thinking he'd give me a lift, then Corbin arrived with the same idea but of course, I'd asked you so, here we are.' Lauren explained.

Zac and Corbin suddenly cracked up after a short silence. Lauren joined in and they were rolling on the floor with laughter, none of them really knowing what they were laughing at. Jacob just sighed and began picking up Lauren's cases.

'What are you doing?' Zac said suddenly.

'Taking Lo's cases to my car' Jacob said.

'No you're not, she's coming in my car, aren't you Lo?' Zac said.

'Uh-'

'Nu,uh' I drove all the way from LA, I think she should come with me' Corbin said.

'Yeah well she rang asking me if I'd give her a lift so that's what I'm gonna do!' Jacob yelled.

They carried on shouting at each other until Jacob pulled one of the cases onto the landing. Zac ran after him and tried to grab one of the suitcases. Jacob put them down, grabbed Zac's shoulders and pushed him away. Unfortunately for Zac, he stumbled over a case and went flying down the stairs, hitting his head on the bottom step.

Lauren shrieked and ran to him. She placed his head on her lap and screamed at him to wake up. When Jacob tried to help she slapped his arm away and yelled at him to leave.

'LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! WHAT IF HE DIES? JUST GO AWAY, NOW, JUST LEAVE!'

Jacob left hurriedly. Lauren's tears fell onto Zac's face as she said,

'Please don't die Zac, please.'

'I'll ring an ambulance' Corbin said and ran inside. When he'd done he ran back out and tried to take Zac from Lauren.

'No' Lauren said quietly, 'please don't take him, I need him, don't let him go'

'I won't it's ok'

He comforted her until the ambulance arrived. Lauren and Corbin agreed that seeing as her friends would turn up at his house soon; Corbin should go back and explain. Lauren would come up with Zac when he was better.

'Ring me as soon as you find out anything!' Corbin yelled as they shut the doors.

Lauren turned back to Zac and held his hand, tears dripping down her face onto her clothes.

'Will he be alright?' she asked the paramedic.

'He just has concussion, we'll get him to hospital and I'm sure he'll be fine, are you his girlfriend?'

'No, no I'm not' she replied quietly.

'He'd be lucky to have you, that's for sure, you look as though you really care for him'

'I do, I really do' she stated simply.

Lauren never let go of Zac's hand until they got to casualty. She was directed to the waiting room and sat down, her knee's hunched up to her chest. She rested her head on them and watched the clock slowly ticking.

Tick…

Tock…

Tick…

Tock…

**A/N**

**Ok so I couldn't really live without not writing this story lol, only the chapters are gonna be a bit shorter for now, soz, anyways, sorry I left on a cliffy. Review xxxx**


	18. Understanding

'Miss Hadley?'

Lauren jumped up,

'Yes, that's me'

'You can come and sit with him now'

'Is he alright?'

'He's stable, he's sleeping right now'

'But there's nothing wrong with him, no brain injury or anything?'

The nurse smiled.

'No, he has a bad lump on the back of his head and a cut across his forehead, fortunately it doesn't need stitches so he should be ok'

Lauren smiled at the nurse.

'Thank you'

'I suppose now wouldn't be the best time to ask for an autograph, my daughter adores you'

Lauren smiled and said,

'Of course not, you helped Zac, it's the least I can do to thank you'

She signed the nurse two pieces of paper, one for her daughter, and one for her daughter's friend and was lead down to Zac's room.

She gasped when she saw him. His face was as white as a sheet so the gash across his forehead looked very red and prominent. He didn't have any tubes coming from his mouth seeing as he was stable, just one through his arm.

She walked over and sat on a chair next to him. She picked up his hand and rubbed it, before closing her eyes and pressing her lips to it. She held onto his hand for ages until she decided to turn the TV on.

The first thing that came up was a newsflash on them, the news reporter was saying how Zac and Jacob had got into a fight over Lauren and it had ended with Jacob throwing Zac down a stone staircase.

'Well they got half of it right' Lauren said out loud.

'Which half would that be?' Zac said weakly.

Lauren turned around and squealed. She carefully placed her arms round his neck and hugged him. They stayed like that for a while, until Lauren got a crick in her back.

'How do you feel?' she asked him.

'Pretty crap, but I'll live'

They smiled, Zac turned his attention to the TV and watched as they showed pictures of the ambulance arriving at the hospital.

'How did they get that?' Lauren said when a picture came up of them both on the beach, Lauren resting her head on his shoulder with Zac's arm around her.

'No idea'

'Oh well, it'll give them something to talk about'

'Yeah, suppose'

Lauren frowned; Zac was being really odd, as if he didn't want her there.

'Zac, what's up, and don't try telling me nothing 'cause I'm not stupid'

'How could I hide anything from you?' he joked.

Lauren didn't laugh, just stared him out.

'Ok, I guess I just feel a bit of a girl what with Jacob beating me up and everything'

'Hey now, I could beat Jacob up any day and you wanna know something?'

'What?'

'I'm a girl'

Zac pretended to be shocked,

'Really, you disguise yourself really well'

Lauren acted hurt and Zac patted her arm. She smiled and went to fetch a drink. When she got back, Zac had fallen asleep again. She pushed his hair off his head and smiled. She sat back down in her chair and soon fell asleep.

_6 hours later_

Lauren woke up and groaned, she'd slept in a hard armchair and now she was paying for it. She looked up and saw Zac was watching her.

'Hey you' she said.

Zac smiled at her, not saying anything.

'Hey, I think I'm gonna go and grab some fresh clothes and stuff. I'll be back in about an hour, you want anything?'

'No, I'm fine'

'Ok, see you in a bit'

Lauren's smile dropped as soon as she'd shut the door, something was still up with Zac and he wasn't telling her. She decided that she'd tackle the situation when she returned. She stepped out of the elevator and walked straight into media frenzy.

Photographers, journalists, TV people crowded round her, shouting questions.

'Are you and Zac and item?'

'How bad is he?'

'Why did Jacob push him?'

She ignored them and pushed past everyone, receiving a few bumps. As soon as she was around the corner she ran to her flat.

_With Zac_

Zac was resting watching TV when one news programme suddenly switched live. Up on the screen came Lauren, walking out of the hospital, her head was down and she had big sunglasses on.

Zac almost got up and ran down when he noticed one photographer knock into her. He saw her face scrunch up in pain but she soon composed herself and carried on walking, not saying a word to anyone. He stayed there worried until she came back, supposing she was really badly hurt? She could end up anywhere.

Lauren walked back in Zac's room. He quickly got up and grabbed her arm. He pulled her sleeve up and inspected the already large bruise on the inside of her arm, and the cut across her forearm. He pushed her onto the bed and called for a nurse.

Lauren was puzzled, she kept trying to get up and tell Zac she was fine but he kept pushing her down. The nurse came and checked her bruises; she left to fetch some antiseptic for the cut, when Lauren said,

'Zac, why won't you tell me what's wrong?'

Zac looked at her. He watched her eyes search his face for any trace of emotion. When she finally looked back at him he could see her trying to find an answer somewhere deep inside his eyes. He sighed and began to speak,

'What I told you before, about feeling a bit of a girl, not being able to defend myself, well that was true'

'But it wasn't the whole of it, was it?' Lauren pressed, softly.

'No, the truth is, how do I know that some time in the future, there will come a time when someone I really like, a girl, needs my help, but I'm not able to give it them because I can't defend myself? How do I know that I won't leave them waiting for me to come and help? How do I know I won't just run away?'

Lauren cupped his face with her hands and pulled his head up to face her,

'Because you don't run away from things. However much you don't think you are Zac, you're a fighter. You fight for what you believe in and you don't let anyone take it away from you, no matter how tough they are. Believe me Zac, there will never, ever come a time when you'll run instead of fight, never'

Zac watched her, he saw the concern in her eyes, the hurt in her gaze that he hadn't come to her to tell her what was wrong. He saw all the relief that flooded her face when he told her the truth, and he saw the honesty when she answered him, then he realised something.

Lauren stared into Zac's eyes. She couldn't see anything. He'd closed her off; he'd cordoned all his feelings and emotions away from her. She was about to break the gaze when she noticed something, there was a glimmer in his eyes; one of understanding, Zac was back, _her_ Zac. She smiled and in that instant, they understood one another perfectly, they leant in….

**A/N**

**OMG!!!! What's gonna happen? I already know lol!! I love secrets, even though I'm not that good at keeping them (some stuff just has to be told, you know?) lol. Anyways, hope u like it and I'll post the other one soon. xxxx**


	19. Interrupting and Apologising

_She smiled and in that instant, they understood one another perfectly, they leant in…_

'Seeing as it's a fairly bad cut, we'll bandage it up to be on the safe side, just dab some of this on it and it'll soon be sorted, I'll just go grab some bandages' the nurse said briskly, interrupting.

Lauren and Zac didn't move, they stayed as close as they were, just looking into one another's eyes. Lauren's eyes flickered up as she saw the nurse returning. Zac saw the look of urgency in her eyes and smiled. Lauren quickly pecked him on the lips and then sat up on the bed again, flashing Zac a quick, mischievous smile.

While Lauren was laughing and joking with the nurse, Zac touched his lips with his fingers, the kiss was so fast and soft it was as if it hadn't happened at all. Lauren caught him touching it and smiled at him, tilting her head. He grinned at her but his smile vanished when he saw her wince with pain.

He jumped up and said urgently,

'What are you doing to her?'

The nurse just smiled and said,

'It's the antiseptic cleaning the wound; it'll stop hurting in five minutes'

'Is there any way you can make it stop hurting now?' Lauren said, only half joking.

'Sorry, just grab hold of something and squeeze, try and think of something else'

Lauren had grabbed Zac's hand before the nurse had even finished her sentence. Zac could hear her singing under her breath, trying to take her mind off the pain.

_I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything  
and everything and I will always care. Through weakness  
and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse,  
I will love you with every beat of my heart_

From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong   
From this moment on

From this moment I have been blessed   
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give   
From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love   
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this   
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on

'Has the pain gone?' the nurse asked.

'No' Lauren said.

'Make it stop! You said it would be gone by now! Do your job!' Zac said very angrily.

'Sir, I know you're frustrated and you want her pain to go but taking it out on me isn't helping'

'Well if you'd have made it stop then I wouldn't be cross now would I!'

'Sir, I'm going to leave and fetch Miss Hadley some painkillers, by the time I get back, I expect you to have calmed down else I will have to ask you to remove yourself from this hospital seeing as you are well enough now'

Zac paced around the room furiously, muttering to himself. He walked to the bed and placed both hands on it, and said,

'Why isn't she doing her job? That's what she's paid for! I'm gonna get-'

Lauren had grabbed Zac's face and pulled him in for a kiss, shutting him up. He was startled at first but soon got into it. He moved his hands until they were cupping her face, he begged his tongue to be allowed in to dance with hers but she pulled away.

They stared at one another until Lauren said,

'Now when that nurse comes back, I want you to apologise and help me get mine and yours stuff together ok?'

Zac just nodded and when the nurse re-appeared he apologised sincerely while Lauren watched, arms crossed. The nurse smiled and said she got a lot of it. She left and the two gathered all their stuff together before walking out of the door.

Zac stopped Lauren just before she left and said,

'What about the painkillers?'

'The pains gone, no worries'

'How? I thought it was really bad?'

Lauren smiled, shut the door and placed her arms round his neck and kissed him. He responded almost instantly this time, putting his arms around her waist and running his tongue along her teeth. She opened her mouth and let him in.

When she felt his tongue meet with hers she sighed and it sent a shiver through They would have carried on but they were in a hospital and Lauren pulled away first, saying,

'That's how'

She walked out and Zac stood there smiling before following her.

They stepped out into yet another media frenzy, this time worse. Questions were shouted and camera's shoved in their faces. Zac grabbed a hold of Lauren's elbow and steered her through the crowd, not caring whether they saw this as a 'Are they dating?' opportunity. When they'd finally reached Zac's car, he drove them to Lauren's flat, picking up her cases, and putting them with his in the boot, and they began the drive to Corbin's.

Occasionally they would stop at a secluded spot and make out. They couldn't resist one another, not now they'd kissed. There was no stopping them, Zac put the hood down on his car and they moved to the back seats so there would be no gear stick separating them. This proved to be the steamiest of the sessions. Lauren's top was off as was Zac's before they stopped. Lauren giggled as she pulled it back on and teased Zac the rest of the way by not letting him have his top back and placing her hand on his thigh, knowing he couldn't do anything seeing as he was driving.

'I can't believe I just made out with him, he's a pretty good kisser though' Lauren thought.

'She's such a tease, and an amazing kisser, I can't believe I got her top off!' Zac was thinking.

They drove through the night and Lauren fell asleep, with Zac's shirt over her, keeping her warm. Zac himself was freezing but she looked so peaceful he thought he'd leave her. He looked at her as they reached a red light. The moon was shining and it left a glow around her, he smiled and kissed the top of her head…

**A/N**

**Aww how sweet! Lol review!!!! Xxx**


	20. Broken Past

The news had leaked that Zac and Lauren were dating so they had to leave Corbin's and attend a press conference. Lauren's friends were staying at Corbin's for a few more days before flying back. Corbin was cool about it; he was crushing on one of them anyway.

'Hey Zac?' Lauren said as they were walking into the building.

'Yeah?'

'What if they don't want us together?'

'Well then I wont care, I can be with whoever I want to be with'

'So you won't leave me?'

'As if'

He grabbed her hand and they walked in, cameras flashing everywhere, journalists shouting questions. When they'd sat down and order had been made, they began to ask questions.

It was all over in less than 2 hours. Lauren and Zac decided to go and grab a coffee at Starbucks. As they got their, a gang of teenagers rushed up to them giggling, asking for autographs. They posed for photos and when asked if they were really together, they smiled at one another and Zac pulled her in for a short but sweet kiss. The girls 'awwed' and soon left them in peace.

They grabbed their drinks and sat in the back on the sofas.

'Lo?'

'Mmm?'

'Did you ever date Jacob?'

Lauren snorted and thought he was joking, when it became clear he wasn't she said,

'Oh come on, you don't really think so?'

'Well I dunno, I just wanted to learn about my girlfriends past'

'Oh you do, do you?'

'Yep'

'Well, I was born in London but my Mum, who's American originally, moved here when my Dad left us when I was seven, that's why I have a slightly different accent to the rest of you. Anyway-'

She carried on but was interrupted by Zac.

'That must have been hard'

'Not really, I guess I was too young for it to hurt that much. It's worse for my brothers.'

'Why?'

'Well I have three, Rowan, the oldest, was my Dad's favourite, he's 23 now, then Harry, who's 20, he was always jealous of the attention my dad gave Rowan, and then there's Billie, he's only just turned 13, it's been hard for him because he never really knew him very well. Even if he did he can't remember it now.'

'Wow'

'Yeah, but worst of all, he made it difficult for my Mum'

'How?'

'He cut off money supplies and things so my Mum had to work 16 hours a day just to feed us and Rowan had to go out and pretend to be older to find work. Whatever he earned he'd bring back and it would go in a little pot on the mantelpiece. Eventually we had enough to get a decent flat somewhere, I shared a room with my mum and the boys shared, it was really small but it felt as if we were going places, you know?'

'Yeah, I understand'

'But then he came back 2 years later, said he wanted access to Rowan, he didn't bother about the rest of us. I remember the day he came back'

She began to tell Zac the story.

_

* * *

Flashback_

_A nine year old Lauren was sat telling her baby brother a story on the tatty couch when there was a bang on the door. She looked up to see her mother look worriedly at her eldest brother Rowan. She saw him pat her arm and then go and answer the door. _

_Lauren's second eldest brother walked in and kneeled next to them, protecting them if someone came in and tried to hurt them. _

_When he saw who it was, Billie got up off Lauren's lap and ran to his father yelling,_

'_Daddy, daddy!'_

_He reached out his arms but Ricky (the dad), pushed him away with his leg. Billie toppled over backwards and hit his head on the table corner. Harry jumped up and lunged at his father who swiped at him. Harry was knocked out cold. Lauren's mum screamed and tore at her dad, scratching his face, tearing his hair. _

_Her dad just smiled and punched her, right in the stomach. What made it worse was that she was four months pregnant…_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

'Oh my god Lo, I didn't realise it was this bad, you don't have to tell me any more.'

Lauren was crying now, the silent tears when you're over something but can't help but cry when you think of it. Zac got up and walked over to where she was sat; he picked her up and placed her on his lap, stroking her hair.

Lauren looked around, there was only one other person in the room and she was on the far side of the room, engrossed in a magazine.

Lauren shook her head and said,

'No it's good to get it out once in a while, I've started now anyway so I might as well finish'

'Ok but stop if you want to, I'm not pressing you'

Lauren carried on with the story…

_

* * *

Flashback_

_Her dad just smiled and punched her, right in the stomach. What made it worse was that she was four months pregnant…_

_Lauren didn't know who to run to first, her mother who was screaming on the floor or her two brothers who were just laying there. Rowan went to their mum, helping her up and laying her on the couch where she passed out, Lauren dabbed cold water on Harry's face, trying to wake him up, she cleaned Billie's wound. All the time her dad just watched, smiling evilly. Lauren's first thought when she saw him like that was,_

'_What a monster'_

_There was a tap on her shoulder and she turned round. Rowan was stood there, he said,_

'_I'm going to take a walk with Dad, I'll be back to take mum to the hospital, stay here and don't let anyone in'_

_Lauren nodded and tended to her broken family. It wasn't until four hours later, midnight, thatRowan came back, he was stumbling, bruises and cuts all over his face, and he was clutching his arm so she thought he'd broken it. There was nowhere for him to go so Lauren led him through to her bed and laid him down, she grimaced when she saw his arm, he hadn't broken it but there was a huge gash all the way from his wrist to halfway up his upper arm. _

_Luckily he too had passed out from the pain; otherwise Lauren couldn't have cleaned him up. It would have been too painful. She walked back through to the living room to find Billie's head bleeding, the gash was straight across his forehead and it looked as though he needed stitches. Harry was still out of it so she ran and fetched a pillow off her bed to prop his head up. _

_She ran around looking after them for three more hours. Eventually she collapsed from exhaustion. She rested against the wall and cried and cried, watching her family. She was only nine and she'd had to deal with all this. _

_She went to Harry and tried to lift him up to move him to his bed but he ended up throwing up all over her. Lauren wept as she tried to drag him through. She was tall for her age but there was no way she could move a thirteen year old boy._

_She ended up dragging a mattress through and putting him on it, with Billie next to him._

_Her mother still wasn't moving even when she tried to wake her. Lauren didn't know what to do and eventually ran to the flat opposite._

_The man answered, not too happy about being woken up at 5:50. When he saw the state she was in, he was shocked, she had sick all over her, and blood as well. Lauren explained hurriedly and led him through. _

_He reeled backwards at what he saw. He hurriedly phoned an ambulance and told Lauren to sit down and rest, he'd look after them for now. _

_Eventually the ambulances arrived and they took all of them to the hospital. Lauren was suffering from exhaustion, she'd been up half the night before washing Billie's bed because he'd wet it and she didn't want her mum to find out. Lauren's mum lost the baby but she herself was ok. They kept the whole family in hospital for two weeks, until the council found them a nicer place to live. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Zac was appalled by the story; he hugged Lauren closer and kissed her head repeatedly until she stopped crying.

'I was only washing Billie's sheets because if my Mum found out she'd just cry and have one of her days. I only realised a few years ago that she had severe depression. I used to go to this one place, a lake somewhere on the other side of town, and I used to sit and watch the butterflies, they used to come really close. The ducks used to sit near me as well. It helped me forget whatever was going on at home.'

'Lo, I promise you will never have to go through anything like that again. I'll protect you from everything. I don't understand why Rowan went with your dad anyway'

'He'd threatened him, apparently, if he didn't go with him, he'd – he would-' Lauren stuttered, trying to get the words out.

'You don't have to' Zac said softly.

'He said he'd rape me and then kill me and my brothers, so he went with him. My dad tried to get him to go back to England with him but when Ro refused, him and some of his mates started beating him up.'

'Lo that's awful, what happened after that?'

'Nothing, never heard of him again'

'Ever?'

'Nope, Ro thinks he'll turn up soon, what with me being a bit famous now. He'll try and be all matey just to get my money'

'Don't ever let him, you understand?'

'I understand Zac, don't worry'

'If he ever shows up, just call me and I'll be there, no matter what happens to us, if we break up or whatever, I'll still be there'

'I didn't think I'd be saying this so soon but, I love you Zac'

'I love you too'

'honest?'

'Honest, now lets get you back, come on, you're staying at mine'

**

* * *

A/N**

**That was a really sad chapter wasn't it. I thought when I was writing this that I was giving the impression that Lauren was perfect so I thought I'd mix it up a bit. Review and tell me what you think xxx**


	21. Farm Girl

Lauren woke up and looked around hurriedly, wondering where she was. It slowly came back to her and she winced when she remembered what she'd told Zac.

He'd probably run a mile by now, after hearing about her past.

She was just about to get out of bed when she saw Zac sleeping soundly on the floor.

She smiled and quickly got dressed before going out to fetch some coffee from Starbucks and some croissants for breakfast.

She was just paying when a paper caught her eye. She picked it up and gasped.

There on the front page was a picture of her, and the headline read 'Teen Star's Broken Past'.

She dropped everything and ran out of the shop. The owner called after her but she'd paid for the croissants and that more than compensated for a newspaper so he left it.

Lauren ran into Zac's flat and woke him up. Her face was wet with tears and she was having trouble breathing.

He calmed her down and she gave him the paper, he read the headline and immediately put his arm around her.

'Come on candy face, it wont be that bad'

'Why would anyone want to bring up the past like that?' Lauren wailed.

'The press will do anything to get a story; I thought it was a secret?'

'It was, I don't know how they find out'

'Have you told anyone besides me?' Zac asked.

'No, unless-'

'What?'

'That's it! You remember when I told you all this, how there was no-one else around?'

'Yeah'

'Well there was one woman, she had a magazine but it must have been so easy to just record everything. I can't believe I was so stupid!'

'Hey, you're not stupid, far from it'

'I need to go to my family; they'll hate me for bringing up the past'

'No-one could ever hate you, I'll drive you'

'No, thanks and everything but I need to be with them on my own, explain everything'

'I understand'

Lauren got her stuff together and grabbed her suitcase which she had from Corbin's. She got straight into a cab and blew Zac a kiss goodbye which he returned.

_Three days later_

Zac had left time for Lauren to talk with her family but couldn't stand being away from her, he was also worried, she wasn't texting or calling him or anything. He packed his suitcase and drove all the way out to the countryside. **_(do they have that? Just go along with it lol!)_**

He stopped outside the house, it was small, not what he'd imagined. It was surrounded by fields though.

He left his case in the car and walked up to the door, knocking twice. No-one answered. He knocked again, louder this time. He was just about to walk away when a man, slightly older than himself, opened the door.

'Sorry I was just-' he began to say but stopped when he saw who it was.

Zac noticed this and introduced himself.

'Hi, I'm Zac I'm-'

'Dating my sister, I know'

Zac thought he sounded slightly annoyed.

'Well, yeah, actually I-'

The guy laughed and said,

'I only know because she's not stopped talking about you since she got here, I'm Harry by the way'

They shook hands and Harry led him through. Zac followed him into a small but cosy living room, where a boy was sat lazing about watching T.V.

'Hey, Billie, talk to Zac while I fetch Mum'

'Who?' the boy said, not even turning around.

'Zac, Lo's boyfriend, the one she doesn't stop talking about'

'Oh, yeah' he said flatly.

Harry left them and Zac sat down.

'Hey' he said.

There was no reply.

'So you're Lo's little brother'

'Looks like it' the boy replied flatly.

Zac tried again,

'So have you got any embarrassing stories about your sister then?' he joked.

The boy looked at him, a scowl on his face.

'I don't tell stories'

With that he walked out of the room, leaving Zac slightly shocked.

Harry walked back in with a woman behind him, not too old. Around 45, she looked older though, but Zac could see lots of Lauren in her.

She smiled at him and shook his hand, patting his shoulder for him to sit down.

'Where's Billie?' Harry asked.

'I don't know, I asked him about Lo but he just walked off.

'Ah, he's like that, doesn't like anyone being close to her apart from himself.' Lauren's Mum said.

'Why's that?' Zac asked.

'Well he and Lauren have always been close, she practically raised him. He gets a bit jealous when she has a boyfriend, thinks it'll stop what they have'

'So Lo's had boyfriends before then?' Zac asked.

Lauren's mum laughed,

'Don't worry, they weren't serious, I must say though, you're the first one she's brought home'

'Actually, she doesn't know I'm here, she wasn't calling me or anything and I got worried'

'That's Lauren for you; she's a habit of worrying people'

'Mother' Harry warned playfully,

It was clear to Zac that Harry was his mother's favourite. It must have been hard, he thought, Rowan was the dad's favourite and Harry the mum's so no wonder Lo and Billie are close.

'Do you know where Lauren is?' he asked.

'Probably mucking out the horses or planting something, however much she acts like she isn't, she's a real farm girl' her mother said.

'I'll take you to her' Harry offered and led him out.

They walked out towards the stables at the end of the garden, which was more like a field.

'How come you have horses when the house is so-' Zac said before he caught himself.

'Small?' Harry finished for him, 'why waist money on rooms you don't need when you can have animals to care for?'

Zac nodded, that sounded perfectly reasonable. They reached the stables but couldn't see Lauren anywhere. Harry directed Zac through to the field at the side, which was more of an extra garden.

'This is Lauren's field. She likes to keep it as a garden, she's always digging and planting and watering. There look, she's right at the end.'

'Cheers' Zac said and set off, Harry went back to the house.

Zac walked slowly until he was nearly there, he shouted,

'Lauren!'

Lauren turned round, it took a minute to register who it was but when she realised it was Zac she grinned and ran to him. When she reached him she flung her arms round his neck and her legs round his waist and he spun her around.

'What are you doing here?' Lauren asked.

'I came to see my favourite girlfriend.'

'I'm your only girlfriend'

'That's what you think' he joked.

She laughed and playfully hit him before kissing him.

'So, farm girl, why haven't you been texting me?'

'Hey! I wanted to see how long you could last without me'

'Not very long'

'Obviously, no there's no reception out here'

'You're just lazy; you could have used the house phone'

'There isn't one smarty pants'

'What, why not'

'Dunno, anyway that's not important'

'What is important'

'You being here, now kiss me'

'But we only just met!' Zac joked laughing.

'Well if you don't want one' Lauren said before starting to walk away.

Zac pulled her back and said,

'Hey, I guess I could do with a kiss'

'Do you now'

'Yep'

He pulled her in and they kissed until Harry called them in for dinner 5 minutes later.

Zac broke away and grinned.

'Missed you, candy face'

'Missed you too sweet cheeks' Lauren said, pulling at his cheeks.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her back towards the house, kissing her occasionally.

**A/N**

**Sorry for the wait, I've been away!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you liked this one xx**


	22. Gingerbread women and pink icing

Lauren and Zac had been together 3 months now and Zac was having doubts. It was becoming clearer and clearer that there was nearly a four year age gap between them.

She was hyper all the time and he couldn't handle it. His friends were all mature and so was he; Lauren was just high all the time. He needed a break. He rang Ashley for advice.

(**Zac**, Ashley)

'Hello?'

'**Hey ash'**

'Hey stranger, what's up?'

'**I need help'**

'With what?'

'**Lauren'**

'Oh'

Ashley had met Lauren as had the rest of the HSM cast, and her Suite Life co-stars. She liked her, even though she was nearly 6 years younger.

'**Yeah, do you think she's too young for me?'**

'Zac, you're really putting me in the spotlight here. What do you think?'

'**I dunno Ash, I thought we were great but sometimes I just wish she'd be a bit quieter, no, that's not the word'**

'Mature?'

'**Yeah, older. Maybe I'm just asking for too much'**

'No, I noticed at the Over The Hedge premier that she was more suited to being with Miley and Dyl and Cole.'

'**Yeah, I noticed that, I guess age gaps just don't work.'**

'Not necessarily, Ashton and Demi have like a way bigger one'

'**And?'**

'And there married!'

'**Yeah well, you're not much help Ash'**

'Hey, trying my best here'

'**I know, sorry. We used to have fun and I used to love it, I just don't get butterflies anymore, I'm getting a bit tired of it all'**

'Well I think you just answered your own question Z'

'**Yeah, so should I end it?'**

'Well from what you just said, it's not fair on either of you, you're probably better off'

'**Ugh, why is life so complicated?'**

'Tell me about it, life sucks, deal with it'

'**Cheers Ash'**

'No problemo Zaco'

'**I'll ring you when I've thought about it'**

'Sure, see ya'

'**Later'**

Zac ended the call and put his head in his hands. He got up eventually and left to Lauren's flat. He was going to have to tell her.

When he got there, he let himself in; they'd swapped keys a month ago. He walked through and saw her in the kitchen. He called out her name and she turned around, grinning and ran to him and kissed him on the mouth.

When she'd pulled away, she said excitedly,

'I'm making Gingerbread women! They're little fairies! Pink icing!'

'That's great Lo' Zac said with no emotion.

Lauren sensed something was up and asked what was up.

'Lauren, we really need to talk'

Lauren's heart sank, that line was probably the worst one known to girls, and the worst feared.

'Sure, go ahead' she said, trying to sound upbeat.

'Lo, Lauren, I don't think this is working. There's just too bigger an age gap'

'What? But other people manage, look at Demi and Ashton' Lauren said desperately.

How did all girls know this? Zac thought.

'I know but I think we fit into the category where you're better off as friends. I just don't get the butterflies anymore Lo, I don't get a shiver when we touch'

Something inside Lauren snapped.

'I hope we can still be friends' Zac told her.

Lauren lifted her head up to him, her face expressionless.

'I bet you do'

'Don't be like that Lo'

'Don't call me that'

'What? No Lo, Lauren, I still want to be friends'

'Do you have any idea how that feels? To be told that the person you thought loved you said they're leaving you because, because-' she tried to find the words.

'Lo' Zac tried.

'Because they don't feel 'butterflies' anymore' she spat.

'No, Lo-'

'Because they don't feel a shiver when you touch?'

'Lo please'

'I SAID, DON'T CALL ME THAT!'

'Lauren, come on'

'No, you come on! Where did you get that butterfly and shiver crap from anyway?'

'I-'

'Its like you guys have a microchip inserted in you when you're born that give you special powers that make you brilliant at breaking hearts' she shouted.

'I never wanted this'

'Well it's too late to go back now! Don't you think?'

'I just need someone older, more mature'

'Oh, so now you want to take my life away from me! I have a right to act my age, just like you did when you were 16!' she screamed.

'Lauren, come on, I thought I loved you'

'You thought! YOU THOUGHT! What use is that now?'

'I honestly thought-'

'No, you're not honest Zac! If you were honest you wouldn't have done this!'

'Well maybe I didn't know what I wanted!' he shouted back at her. As soon as he'd done it he regretted it.

'That's right Zac! Shout back, scream, let me know the real you!'

'I'm really, really sorry Lauren' he said quietly.

'So am I Zac'

With that she pushed past him, grabbed a coat and stormed out, ignoring his calls. Zac punched the wall in frustration and made a dent. He turned the oven off and walked out, locking it behind him.

_3 weeks later_

Ever since the split, Lauren had been seen around, smoking, drinking, partying, and kissing random guys she didn't know. Worst of all, she been caught taking drugs. She'd got a new set of friends, ones that parents told you to steer clear of.

Zac was fed up, every night he'd come home and put the news on and there'd be a new story on Lauren.

The public was shocked. They had all loved Lauren for being the girl next door, for her shoulder length blonde hair and light, girly make-up. Now she had black hair, with lots of dark make-up. She stuck fingers up at the cameras and generally destroyed her public image.

Zac's heart was breaking, not because of the split, he knew it was the right thing to do, but because of the way Lauren was behaving. This wasn't the Lauren he knew. Whenever they showed clips of her, it was always one of her and her new 'best friend' Harley. He had grabbed her backside and was groping her for all to see. Zac wanted to be sick.

It wasn't until 2 days ago that she'd broken free of them. She'd finally returned to her flat and had hired hairstylists, make-up artists etc. When she eventually made a public appearance, she looked just as she had before she went off the rails.

This time it was to promote her 2 new singles. Zac had turned the news on and was watching the interview.

'So, Lauren, what made you realise that you had to change your ways?'

'Billie, my brother, I was walking down the street and he was coming up it with a gang of friends, I called out to him but he just blanked me. It hurt because we'd always been close.'

'You're here to promote not one but 2 new singles'

'That's right, Rebellion is my favourite'

'Is there any connection between them and your break up with teenage heart-throb Zac Efron?'

'Yes'

Zac sat up straight, he was listening intently now.

'Would you mind telling us?'

'You mainly just have to listen to the lines of the songs, they really mean something.'

'Is there one in particular?'

'Not a girl, not yet a woman mostly, Rebellion is mainly based on me going off the rails and realising what I was doing to myself. I just want people to know that that wasn't the real me, only one person knows the true real me, but even so, that wasn't it.'

'Who's that?'

'I'd rather keep that private'

'I see, thank you for talking to us, we're glad to see you back to your old self, here are the videos of Lauren Hadley's 2 new singles, keep watching'

First up was Rebellion, Zac listened carefully.

_Be wary of others  
The ones closest to you (oh)  
The poison they feed you  
And the voodoo that they do_

But in rebellion  
There's a sparkle of truth  
Don't just stand there  
Do what you got to do

You'll find it in rebellion  
Your body starts breathing  
They're not believing what they're seeing  
'Cause you're rebellion

You'll find it so compelling  
With everyone yelling  
'Cause your soul, you're not selling  
'Cause you're rebellion

Be wary of others  
The ones closest to you (oh)  
The poison they feed you  
And the voodoo that they do

But in rebellion  
There's a sparkle of truth  
Don't just stand there  
Do what you got to do

You'll find it in rebellion  
Your body starts breathing  
They're not believing what they're seeing  
'Cause you're rebellion

You'll find it so compelling  
With everyone yelling  
'Cause your soul, you're not selling  
'Cause you're rebellion

Be wary of others  
The ones closest to you (oh)  
The poison they feed you  
And the voodoo that they do

But in rebellion  
There's a sparkle of truth  
Don't just stand there  
Do what you got to do

You'll find it in rebellion  
Your body starts breathing  
They're not believing what they're seeing  
'Cause you're rebellion

You'll find it so compelling  
With everyone yelling  
'Cause your soul, you're not selling  
'Cause you're rebellion

Be wary of others  
The ones closest to you (oh)  
The poison they feed you  
And the voodoo that they do

But in rebellion  
There's a sparkle of truth  
Don't just stand there  
Do what you got to do

You'll find it in rebellion  
Your body starts breathing  
They're not believing what they're seeing  
'Cause you're rebellion

You'll find it so compelling  
With everyone yelling  
'Cause your soul, you're not selling  
'Cause you're rebellion

Be wary of others  
The ones closest to you (oh)  
The poison they feed you  
And the voodoo that they do

But in rebellion  
There's a sparkle of truth  
Don't just stand there  
Do what you got to do

You'll find it in rebellion  
Your body starts breathing  
They're not believing what they're seeing  
'Cause you're rebellion

You'll find it so compelling  
With everyone yelling  
'Cause your soul, you're not selling  
'Cause you're rebellion

He barely listened to the song, did she mean him when she said only one person knew who she really was? There was a knock at the door as they introduced her next song.

He went to answer it and stood there was Lauren, the old Lauren. She looked brilliant considering what she'd been doing only a week before.

'Can I come in?'

'Uh. Yeah sure'

Lauren walked in and stopped when she saw what was on the TV. The presenter was introducing her next single and was showing pictures of her. Zac followed behind her and said,

'Oh sorry, I'll just turn it off'

'No, don't, I think you should listen to it'

'Ok, why?'

'Please, just listen to the words.'

Zac nodded and moved over to the couch, he motioned for her to sit down but she shook her head. The music began and Zac turned his attention to the screen.

Lauren was sat on a bed, it was obviously a girl's room, there were pink frills and soft toys everywhere. She opened her mouth and the voice that everyone loved to hear came out.

_I used to think I had the answers to everything  
But now I know  
That life doesn't always go my way yeah  
Feels like I'm caught in the middle  
That's when I realize_

I'm not a girl, not yet a woman  
All I need is time, a moment that is mine  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a girl

There is no need to protect me  
It's time that I  
Learn to face up to this on my own  
I've seen so much more than you know now  
So don't tell me to shut my eyes

I'm not a girl, not yet a woman  
All I need is time, a moment that is mine  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a girl

But if you look at me closely  
You will see it in my eyes  
This girl will always find her way

(I'm not a girl) I'm not a girl, don't tell me what to believe  
(Not yet a woman) I'm just trying to find the woman in me, yeah  
(All I need is time) Oh, all I need is time  
(A moment that is mine) That's mine  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a girl, not yet a woman, no no  
All I need is time, a moment that is mine  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a girl, ooh  
Not yet a woman

While she was singing, she'd pack things like toys into a box and label them 'young toys'. She took off the pink sheets and frills and replaced them with white until eventually; everything in the room was white, including her clothes. She was wearing plain white short shorts and a white tank top.

Zac realised what she was trying to say and was silent. He stood up and turned to face Lauren, but she'd gone. He turned around but she'd disappeared. He ran to the window and saw her hailing a cab.

He was about to go after when something caught his eye. A sheet of paper on the side table. He picked it up and read it.

_Dear Zac, _

_Hopefully I'll just be able to push this through the letterbox but I know I'll probably end up knocking just to see your face again._

_I'm sorry for what I said to you, it was cruel and uncalled for. I know it was the best thing to do; I'd have hated it if you'd have stayed just because I wanted you to. If you had I'd probably have ended it. _

_I realise that you breaking up with me was for the best and you were thinking of me as well. Even though I hate not being with you I guess I'll have to live with it. _

_The reason the past month has been like it has for me, is because when you left me, I felt like there was nothing left. Nothing else really mattered because I thought you were the only thing right in my life. _

_When you came to visit at my Mum's house, I don't know if you'd noticed, you probably hadn't because I try to hide it, I really only have Billie. Harry has always been my Mum's favourite always has and always will. _

_Rowan was Dad's favourite and he hardly ever speaks to me. I think it's because I went to the next door neighbour, you remember the one I told you about, the night my dad came back. He prefers to think of him being the one that sorts everything. _

_Harry talks to me like any normal person does, but, I don't know, somehow he's always judging me against Mum. He thinks I should quit acting, singing and the rest and stay at home, like mum. But I can't do that, it's not me._

_Billie was the only person, who I really connected with, but I couldn't tell him everything because he's only 13, it's not fair on him._

_Then you came along. You don't realise how happy I was when we got together. I thought finally there was someone to share my feelings with. Someone who I could relate to and who could relate to me. When it ended, I just couldn't bear it. I couldn't face going back to being on my own. Stupid I know._

_You're probably reading this and thinking how glad you are got away from a psycho like me. You know what, I don't blame you. If I was in your shoes, I'd be laughing._

_I hope you're not though. I really, really hope not. _

_I just want to tell you, if I could go back and change things, I wouldn't. I'd still go out with you. I wouldn't change anything, not one thing. Even though I'd know I would get hurt, I still wouldn't change. Because you've taught me a lesson. Like in my song._

_I thought I knew everything. I thought I was so strong nothing could break me. I just didn't know that one sentence from you could shatter me._

_I know for a fact that whoever crosses my path in the future, I will always compare with you. Even though it's not fair on them. You were, are, and probably always will be, the love of my life Zac._

_I'm sorry for everything._

_Love from Lo xx_

Zac wasn't laughing, he wasn't glad he'd got away, he knew she wasn't a psycho. She was Lauren, and everyone loved her for it.

He grabbed his keys and got in his car, he began to drive to her flat but then had a better idea. He turned around and drove the opposite way. Hoping against hope that he was right.

**A/N**

**Oooh, they broke up!! Do you think they should get back together now or should they wait a bit???? Should they even get back together at all???? Review!! xxx**


	23. Songs

**A/N**

**I know when I read some fics I don't usually read the songs, I skip them, but please just read these ones because I'm using them a lot more to get their feelings across, please?? Lol review!! xxx**

Lauren was sat, staring at the water rippling against the sides of the lake. No birds were singing, no butterflies were fluttering, no ducks, no rabbits, nothing. Lauren smiled, it was a sad smile.

It's ironic isn't it, she thought, just when I need cheering up the most, there's nothing. She felt a pain, in her chest, in her heart. She opened her mouth and sang, trying to stop it the only way she knew how.

_I'm just a girl with a crush on you_

Don't care about money  
It doesn't give me half the thrill  
To the thought of you, honey  
So tell me that you want me still  
If only I could trade the fancy cars  
For a chance today, it's incomparable  
I might be sitting with the movie stars  
Everybody say that I have it all

But I can't make you love me  
Is it my life or the things I do?  
Can't make you love me  
I'm just a girl with a crush on you

I have been through changes, yeah  
But I'm still the girl you used to know  
It's made me no different  
So tell me why you had to go  
Oh baby, I will trade the fancy cars  
For a chance today, it's incomparable  
I might be sitting with the movie stars   
Everybody say that I just have it all

Just the thought of being close to you  
It's incomparable  
Should be happy with the life I live  
And the things I do  
Seems like I have it all 

Can't make you, make you love me baby  
It's my life, what can I do?  
Can't make you love me, alright  
I'm just a girl with a crush on you

I'm just a girl with a crush on you

She finished and listened.

'Silence' she said out loud. She heard a car drive by slowly and stop, she jumped up quickly and ran to a hiding spot she found many years ago when she first went there. It was perfect, she could look out but no-one could see her.

She almost gasped when she saw who it was but managed to control herself. There was Zac, stood right in front of her. She saw him kick a rock in frustration and watch as it made ripples in the water. He walked away and she stayed there until she was sure he'd driven off.

She dusted herself off and sat back in the same position as before. She sang once more, knees hunched up to her chest.

_You took your love away  
too fast  
Left no chance to say  
look back_

And now I know the truth,  
it makes it easier.  
Maybe when time goes by,  
I'll understand

Lets pretend that I moved on,  
then I'll tell myself  
that life goes on without you.  
Open my eyes, look deep inside,  
I run away, I run away, I run away

You threw it all away,  
so blind (so blind)  
Pushed me far from you in your life.  
Now I know the tears  
wont lead to loneliness.  
Maybe when time goes by,  
I'll understand

Lets pretend that I moved on,  
then I'll tell myself  
that life goes on without you.  
Open my eyes, look deep inside,  
I run away, I run away, I run away

I run away

Lets pretend that I moved on,  
then I'll tell myself  
that life goes on without you.  
Open my eyes, look deep inside,  
I run away, I run away, I run away-y-y-y-y-y

Let's pretend that I moved on,  
tell myself  
that life goes on without you.  
Open my eyes, look deep inside,  
I run away, I run away.

Lets pretend that I moved on  
then I'll tell myself  
that life goes on without you.  
open my eyes...

No tears escaped, no sobs came out of her mouth. She got up and walked the way home, it took her ages seeing as it was 6 miles away.

Zac got in his car and drove off. I guess I never really knew her that well, he thought. He didn't cry, he didn't kick himself for being stupid. He resolved to move on, find someone new. Release an album, make a movie, something. Something to take his mind off what he didn't understand.

_4 months later_

**(ok, from now, it'll be like diary's. Lauren and Zac have both released separate albums of all the songs they wrote that you'll read about next and it's the reasons why they wrote them and stuff. Also, I know you can't release songs here and there and everywhere but just go along with it)**

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_Lauren doesn't care anymore. I've sent her a bunch of flowers but she hasn't done anything about it. I've left her messages on her phone, sent her texts. Don't get me wrong, I don't want 'us' back; I just wanted to make sure she was ok. Now she's gone and released a song. I'll write the lyrics down and then maybe you'll understand why it hurts._**

_Everytime I saw you I tried to pretend  
Now I think your caught in a spin.   
Said that I could trust you to be my everything _

_fallin from the shadows.  
Now I think._

All those times wasted   
And you tried to hide it from me  
How can't you say it  
How can't you do it  
Never really had me  
I'm over it  
So why is it so hard to see cause all the lies  
Your tellin' me now i'm gettin' out im movin' on i'm over it.

I'm over it  
I'm over it  
I'm over it

I try to walk away but my heart is saying no  
Can't believe it took so long to go  
Now the past is fadin, I hardly know your name  
Don't know whatcha doin, you lost the game

All those times wasted  
And you tried to hide it from me  
How can't you say it  
How can't you do it  
Never really had me  
I'm over it  
So why is it so hard to see cause all the lies  
Your tellin' me now i'm gettin' out im movin' on i'm over it.

I don't care  
Never...I'm over it  
So what is it  
Can we  
I'm over it

How can't you say it  
How can't you do it   
Never really had me  
I'm over it  
So why is it so hard to see cause all the lies  
Your tellin' me now i'm gettin' out im movin' on i'm over it.

How can't you say it  
How can't you do it  
Never really had me  
I'm over it  
So why is it so hard to see cause all the lies  
Your tellin' me now i'm gettin' out im movin'on i'm over it.

I'm over it  
I'm over it  
I'm over it  
I'm over it  
I'm over it  
I'm over it

ha ha ha ha

**_It was obvious she meant me. All the critics and reporters etc commented on it. I've rang my manager and told him I wanted to reply, but in a song. I'll write back in when I've finished._**

_**Zac**_

_Sugar sweet, if only they all knew  
Jam, can't spread no more you've took my bread  
Energy, just work, no rest or play  
Me, myself I'd rather be alone again  
So you can do what you like _

_Do what you like  
_

_No need to ask me _

_Do what you want  
_

_Do what you like _

_Do what you like  
_

_No need to tell me _

_Do what you want_

Cherry pie, you're not as cute as me

_Ice, could never be as cold as you_

_Recipe, you stir me up inside  
Me, myself I'd rather be alone again_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**How dare he! I've got reporters camped outside because of that stupid song he's written about me! I don't even know why he's done it! Unless, oh crap! He thinks the song I wrote was about him! No, no, no, no, you idiot Lauren!!! **_

**_That was for Billie! His girlfriends just dumped him for his best friend and he wanted me to make a song for them! Oh shit, well done Lauren. I guess I should apologise and tell him the real reason why the song was written. That doesn't take away the fact he deliberately wrote it about me though. I thought he knew me better. _**

**_Hang on; if he can be so petty, then I might just join him. I'm gonna release another one! Show him that I don't care that he doesn't care about me not caring about him not wanting to get back together! No I didn't understand what I just wrote either! Anyways, Zac Efron won't know what's hit him._**

_**Lo xx**_

_God I´m such a creep  
I´m having so much fun breaking up  
It´s getting kind of wicked_

And there´s no need to weep   
It´s more like a relief - I can´t stop  
Laughing and I´m thinking  
You´re looking at a single in gold 

I´m just your worst freakin´nightmare ex-girlfriend

I am such a creep  
I am such a creepy kind   
Sorry but I do believe I´m just that type of girl  
I am such a creep  
( and I can´t help it )  
I aint gonna waste my time  
And I do believe that boy just had to go  
God I´m such a creep!

The grass is turning green  
The air is loosing weight - and the sun  
Is lighting up my bedroom

My smile is kinda mean  
I feel like I´m a dove with a gun  
I´m looking in my phonebook  
And there´s a lot of numbers to dial

…..God I´m such a creep  
I´m having so much fun breaking up  
I´m laughin and I´m thinking   
You´re looking at a single in gold

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**That's right, have a good look, THAT is what she's written. THAT is what she thinks of our relationship. THAT means the letter was total bullcrap. THAT means that she's winning. THAT means I have to get one over on her. THAT means I have three options.**_

_**1-Do another song**_

_**2-Find a girlfriend, make her jealous**_

_**3-Both of the above**_

_**I choose option 3. THAT means I have to get out and about. THAT means I have to have a shower and get some decent clothes on. THAT means I have to find a girl. THAT means..god I've gotta stop doing that. Ok, over and out.**_

_**Zac**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I hate my life. I knew I was doing something wrong by releasing that other song but it just hurt so much that I couldn't stop myself. I wanted to make him feel the pain I felt. I've just made it worse, do you know what's happened now? He's got a girlfriend. HE'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!! **_

**_Do you wanna know the worst part, she looks like me, she's got the blonde hair and she even dresses like me! Don't you think that's trying to tell me something? That if I was different, we'd still be together? She's just so me. I see them in magazines, papers, on the news. Did you know once they put a picture up of Zac and me, our backs were away from the camera, and they were talking about it being him and her! Then they found out it was actually me and apologised!!_**

_**He's also released this. His ode to Miss Look-a-like. Natalia Romata. **_

_Ridin in the drop top with the top down  
Saw you switchin lanes girl  
Pull up to the red light lookin right  
Come on let me get your name girl  
Tell me where your from, What you do, What you like   
Let me pick your brain girl  
And tell me how they that got that pretty little face  
On that pretty little frame girl  
But let me show you round, Let me take you out  
Betcha we can have some fun girl  
Cause we can it do fast or slow  
Which ever way you wanna run girl  
But let me buy you drinks better yet rings  
Do it how you want it done girl  
And who woulda thought that you could be the one cuz I_

I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love , L.O.V.E.

Come on and let me show you round, let me take you out  
Betcha we can have some fun girl  
Cuz you could dress it up, dress it down  
Any way you want it done girl  
Or we can stay home talkin on the phone  
-Rappin till we see the sun girl  
Do what I gotta do ,just gotta show you  
That I'm the one girl  
Well I'ma freak ya right each and every night  
I know how to do it insane girl  
Cuz I can make ya hot make ya stop  
Make ya wanna say my name girl  
Come on baby please cuz I'm on my knees  
Can't get you off my brain girl  
But who woulda thought that you could be the one cuz I

I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love , L.O.V.E.

Cuz I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love , L.O.V.E

Summer's over for the both of us. (summer's over  
But that doesn't mean we should give up on us don't give up  
Your the one that I've been thinkin of your the one  
And I knew the day I met you you'd be the one

I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love , L.O.V.E

Cuz I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love , L.O.V.E

_**I actually cried when I heard that. Not like I did with his first one, this was worse. This hurt so much. I have to get him back, I'll play reverse psychology on him. Wait and see. One last song and then I'll leave it and he'll look like the childish one.**_

_**The one and only (heartbroken) Lo xx**_

_Boy what's this I see,  
Your girl - she looks just like me,  
Blond hair and dressed to a T,  
You tell me how can this be,  
Does she know I was the one,  
Who used to turn you on,  
But you don't want to talk about it_

Well you think you can find  
Someone to fill my shoes  
And you ask yourself why  
She don't do the things I do  
And you can't deny  
That everywhere you go  
You see my face, hear my name  
And it eats you up inside

You know I'm one of a kind  
There'll never be another me  
Can't get me out of your mind  
You're lost in your own fantasy  
And when you look in my eyes  
Is it hard for you to realize  
She'll never be me

Why can't you see it girl  
Got no identity  
Whenever he's touching me  
blonde hair and dressed to a t  
you tell me how could this be  
does she know i was the one  
Who used to turn you on, yea  
But you don't want to talk about it

Well you think you can find  
Someone to fill my shoes  
And you ask yourself why  
She don't do the things I do  
And you can't deny  
That everywhere you go  
You see my face, hear my name  
And it eats you up inside

You know I'm one of a kind  
There'll never be another me  
Can't get me out of your mind  
You're lost in your own fantasy  
And when you look in my eyes  
Is it hard for you to realize  
She'll never be me

_**Dear Diary,**_

**_Ok so I know she looks like Lauren but she's really different. She, she has, well, oh toss it. She's exactly like Lo. I don't know why, she just is, and I know that's why Lauren released that other song. I'm not stupid. That song's made everyone look in on my private life. I can't go anywhere now, and I'm gonna make it the same for her._**

_**Zac**_

_Would have given up my life for you  
Guess it's true what they say about love  
It's blind  
Girl, you lied straight to my face  
Looking in my eyes  
And I believed you 'cause I loved you more than life  
And all you had to do  
Was apologize_

You didn't say you're sorry  
I don't understand  
You don't care that you hurt me  
And now I'm half the man  
That I used to be when it was you and me  
You didn't love me enough  
My heart may never mend  
And you'll never get to love me, again

No, no, no, no, no, no

Sadness has me at the end of the line  
Helpless watched you break this heart of mine  
And loneliness only wants you back here with me  
Common sense knows that you're not good enough for me  
And all you had to do  
Was apologize, and mean it

But you didn't say you're sorry  
I don't understand  
You don't care that you hurt me  
And now I'm half the man  
That I used to be when it was you and me  
You didn't love me enough  
My heart may never mend  
And you'll never get to love me

Wish like hell I could go back in time  
Maybe then I could see how  
Forgiveness says that I should give you one more try  
But it's too late, it's over now

You didn't say you're sorry  
I don't understand  
You don't care that you hurt me  
And now I'm half the man  
That I used to be when it was you and me  
You didn't love me enough  
My heart may never mend  
And you'll never get to love me  
Again

Again, yeah, yeah  
Again, again, again, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Never get to love me

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I've lost it, I have completely and utterly lost it. I don't know what to do with my life. He's put in that horrible song that we could have had a second chance! Who the hell does he think he is? He knew he would never take me back. Now he's made it look like it was my fault we didn't get back together! **_

_**I can't do this anymore. I can't release another hate song about him, or her, or anything. I just have to do what feels right. I'll release one last song, one last one, but it'll be that one I sang at the lake. One of love, and how I still love him. Maybe then that will convince him I still love him and I don't mean to hurt him. I'll write him a letter too, telling him how this all started etc.**_

_**Watch this space,**_

_**Lo xx**_

**A/N**

**So???? Sorry it took solong to update!! The fan fiction wouldn't let me upload documents, anyway, review, and be kind!!! xxx**


	24. On and upwards

_**I can't do this anymore. I can't release another hate song about him, or her, or anything. I just have to do what feels right. I'll release one last song, one last one, but it'll be that one I sang at the lake. One of love, and how I still love him. Maybe then that will convince him I still love him and I don't mean to hurt him. I'll write him a letter too, telling him how this all started etc.**_

_**Watch this space,**_

_**Lo xx**_

Zac walked into his flat feeling totally crap. He'd just dumped Natalia. Not because of the press, but because she reminded him of Lauren. Whatever Natalia did, just didn't seem to compare with what him and Lauren had done together. Sure they had a laugh, but it wasn't the same. It wasn't fair to judge her against Lauren but Zac couldn't help it. All he kept remembering was the good times he and Lauren had.

Then it came to him suddenly, he wanted her back. He wanted her back. **_(if this was a movie, this would be the part where you cheer lol)_** It was only now when he noticed the package on the floor.

He picked it up and opened it, there was a letter and a cd. He read the letter first, it said.

Dear Zac

_I know you might think I'm a scheming, horrible cow right now, but I'm writing you this to tell you the truth._

_The first song that sparked all this off wasn't about you. I promise. _

_Billie had been going out with a girl, she was his first girlfriend, and he found out she was two-timing him with his best friend. You should have seen him, he was so upset and hurt and angry all at the same time. He looked lost Zac. I know because that was how I looked when that thing with my Dad happened._

_I couldn't let him feel like that, I was proof enough that if you look like that, you turn out a mess. That's what I am, I'm a mess. For a while at the start, it seemed like nothing could go wrong, I had it all. But now I know that it can't happen. If you get the look of lost, there's no turning back. I couldn't let Billie turn out like me._

_So I had a talk with him, when I say talk, I mean a conference that lasted about four hours, you of all people know how much I can talk. We discussed how he was feeling and I made him write down all his feelings. I left him alone to do it and when he cam back he handed me the piece of paper._

_When I held it, it felt heavy. It took me a while to realise why but then I figure that it was because, written on that one small piece of paper, was every feeling my little brother had. It made me cry. _

_We decided that the only way Billie felt he could get back at them was for me to release a song, hence the name 'over it'. Couldn't you see from the lyrics?_

' _All those times wasted and you tried to hide it from me'.When did you ever hide anything from me Zac? Even when we split I could tell you hadn't been hiding it for long. _

_Then you released a song and all the anger and hurt I didn't know existed blew up inside of me and I retaliated. I wrote another and it was a hit, just like yours. I'd decided there and then that I wouldn't do another one, that it was too painful, but then she came into the picture._

_You're a fast mover for one thing, I'll give you that. The pain I'd experienced before was made even worse, but you also released a song for her. That made me want to slit my wrists. Believe me, I'm not being over dramatic here, I had actually picked up the knife from the drawer before I caught myself. _

_Then, the anger blew up again, worse than before. I wrote 'She'll never be me'. The next thing I know, it's being played on the radio, on T.V., everywhere. Then you and her broke up. I never wanted to hurt you, if you're happy with her then you should go for it. Maybe I'll find your look-a-like and date him. I doubt it. _

_That last song you released, got to me. More than the others. You put in it that we could have got back together if I'd have been different. I'm sorry Zac, I can't change, not for you not for anyone. I have to be me, I have to be who I really am._

_So I've made this one last song. Hopefully the words will tell you everything, if not, there really is no hope in this world. I'm asking you, as a friend, as someone who you used to (I hope) love, please don't contact me, I'm going to some auditions for some movies and hopefully they'll take my mind off you. Please let me be, and maybe, just maybe, I'll move on and find someone new. I know that's what you want to do and I fully respect that, I hope you'll respect me for wanting the same._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Lauren _

Zac put his head in his hands. Just when he wanted her, she'd gone. He yelled and began to repeatedly smash the wall until his knuckles bled. After ages of staring into space, he put the cd into the player. He listened and let Lauren's voice fill the room.

_You took your love away  
too fast  
Left no chance to say  
look back _

_And now I know the truth,  
it makes it easier.  
Maybe when time goes by,  
I'll understand _

_Lets pretend that I moved on,  
then I'll tell myself  
that life goes on without you.  
Open my eyes, look deep inside,  
I run away, I run away, I run away _

_You threw it all away,  
so blind (so blind)  
Pushed me far from you in your life.  
Now I know the tears  
wont lead to loneliness.  
Maybe when time goes by,  
I'll understand _

_Lets pretend that I moved on,  
then I'll tell myself  
that life goes on without you.  
Open my eyes, look deep inside,  
I run away, I run away, I run away _

_I run away _

_Lets pretend that I moved on,  
then I'll tell myself  
that life goes on without you.  
Open my eyes, look deep inside,  
I run away, I run away, I run away-y-y-y-y-y _

_Let's pretend that I moved on,  
tell myself  
that life goes on without you.  
Open my eyes, look deep inside,  
I run away, I run away. _

_Lets pretend that I moved on  
then I'll tell myself  
that life goes on without you.  
open my eyes..._

By the end, Zac was crying. He pressed play and let her voice wash over him, one last time. He let the words go inside him and pull his heart strings. He closed his eyes and imagined her, one last time….


	25. We meet again

_1 YEAR LATER_

Lauren was sat in the backseat of her new car, watching the world as it flashed by. Her thoughts travelled back to him. It was days such as these when she couldn't get him out of her head. She'd had no contact from him, nothing since she sent him that letter. They'd seen each other at award ceremonies but had just nodded to each other across the room. In some ways it was a relief. She had to get over him, and she had, sort of. She needed time to get over what had been and look towards what could be. She needed to let the possibilities of the future weigh out the could have been's of the past, and that was what she was beginning to do. Lauren Hadley had to get over Zac Efron, and she was going to, no matter how long it took.

Her driver called to her that they'd arrived and she stepped out. The car had been 'an investment' her manager had said. It was a ridiculously large Mercedes, it looked like a monster. It was huge and black with sliding doors. The seats were heated and black leather and it got incredibly hot when the sun was shining. There were T.V. screens in the seats for you to watch on long journeys. It didn't matter to Lauren; she just turned them on even if it was a five minute drive. Kyle had also insisted on her having a driver. It was only right he said, seeing as she has become much more of a celebrity.

That's right; Lauren had gone on from being the girl next door on the Disney channel to being a star in Hollywood. She was a down to earth girl at heart and all the excitement of Hollywood had worn off. She was returning back to audition for a Disney movie, it was more her sort of thing.

As she stepped out, she could feel people watching her and whispering. She remained standing and stood with the other people auditioning who were all relatively unknown. She was the only famous one here.

'Looking good'. She rolled her eyes as a guy walked past her, checking her out. She'd been taught well though and smiled fakely before walking across the room to get a coffee. All eyes were on her.

She was wearing white wide-legged trousers that reached halfway down her calf and she had strappy heels on. He top was made of floaty material and was see through red. Underneath she had a red vest and she had her hair up in a ponytail but it was curled, she also had a side fringe. She had light make-up on with smoky eyes and lots of kohl. The only pieces of jewellery she had on were a charm bracelet and diamond ear-rings.

'Hey' said a voice behind her.

Lauren froze, she knew that voice anywhere. She slowly turned around hoping she was wrong but no such luck. There stood Zac, smiling nervously.

She smiled back, just as nervous.

'Hi'

'What are you doing here?' he asked.

'I'm trying out for Jasmine'

'Oh, I'm up for Tom'

'Cool'

There was an awkward silence and Lauren couldn't take it anymore, suddenly she just started giggling. Zac stared at her.

'What?'

'All these people are watching us hoping for something big to happen, it makes me laugh' she whispered.

Zac laughed with her.

'I miss the way you used to make me laugh at anything' he said, reproachfully.

Lauren stopped laughing and looked at the floor.

'Wow, way to kill a moment huh?' he said to her.

She looked up and smiled,

'I guess'

'So, you're into coffee now then, not just sprite all the time?'

'Yep, but there still has to be loads of sugar in it.'

'Same old Lauren then'

'Same old, same old'

There was another silence. Lauren opened her mouth just as a young girl walked up and asked for her autograph. Zac watched as she smiled and knelt down, signing her piece of paper and addressing it to her. She told her she was wearing a pretty dress and the little girl smiled and ran off. Lauren stood back up again as Zac said,

'You're good with children'

'Yeah, oh you don't know do you! Rowan's got kids now'

'Really?'

'Yeah, his girlfriend gave birth to triplets'

'Wow, sounds hectic'

'Hell yeah, they love their Auntie Lo though'

'I bet'

After another awkward silence Zac said what he'd been thinking since he walked in and saw her.

'You're looking good Lo, what happened?' he joked; when they went out they always made fun of each other.

Just then, before she could answer, they announced over the tannoy that all people auditioning for Jasmine were to make their way to studio 3.

Lauren put her cup down and picked up her bag before saying in a small but strong voice,

'I grew up'

Zac watched her walk out, she turned her head and smiled, he smiled back and the door closed behind her.

**A/N**

**Will he go after her or let her walk away yet again? You decide!! Also, read my **_**spring break aftermath**_** update, I need help with my new story and I've got ideas I just don't know which to pick!!! Review xx**


	26. All Over Again

'Ok guys, this is the karaoke scene, we need you to get on the stage and we do need you to sing the song' the producer said.

'But I thought we were just miming, haven't we recorded it?' Lauren asked.

'Yes but we want to make it look as real as possible'

He walked off and Lauren looked over at her co-star, who had turned to sort out his mike.

Why couldn't things be more simple, she thought. Why couldn't we just start from the beginning?

Because it just wouldn't work, she told herself, you're too different.

She let her eyes wander over his body and longed to just hold him and tell him she loved him. She'd fallen for Zac Efron all over again.

Zac sighed as he fixed his mike, getting ready for the karaoke. He wished he could just come out and tell Lauren he still loved her, even if it meant total embarrassment. He was too coward though.

There were times when he thought he'd caught her looking at him but every time he just assumed he was imagining things. They'd been civil to each other and were now friends, even though he wanted to be more.

He just didn't want to spoil what little was left of their friendship by telling her. He'd just have to let his heart ache until he got over her.

Zac turned around and caught Lauren looking at him. He smiled but she just turned her head. He frowned and got up on stage. Putting the microphone into the stand.

'Ok, guys, ACTION' the director shouted.

The music began to play and Lauren and Zac immediately got into carachter like true professionals.

**Zac**/_Lauren/__**Both**_

**Turn down the light, Turn up the radio.  
There's a fire in your eyes, and its keeping me warm  
Hold on to me like it was yesterday,  
When we both felt our spirits collide**

_I remember the moment, being struck down by lightning  
Since the first time I saw your face, and you smiled  
Come and lay down with me  
Fill the space that's between us  
Feel the magic that keeps love alive  
_  
_**This time, can be like the first time  
Close your eyes and soon we'll be there  
**__No man could ever guess what you're feeling  
__**Turn a spark to a flame,  
Make a wish, close your eyes, won't you start all over again.  
**_  
**Just like the first time that you touched my skin,**  
_**All over again**_  
_I tasted heaven take me there again,_  
_**All over again**_

_Your smile_  
_**Your touch,**_  
_Your taste,_  
**It turns me on and on and on,**  
_That I fall in love with you,_  
_**All over again  
**_

_Come and step through the stars,  
Take a ride though the universe.  
As long as we're here, lets take the whole thing in  
_  
**What I'm trying to say,  
Is that you are so beautiful  
Let me say it, all over again.**

_**Cause this time can be like the first time,  
**_**Close your eyes, pretty soon we'll be there  
**_No man could ever guess what he's feeling,  
_  
_**Turn a spark to a flame,  
Make a wish, close your eyes, won't you start all over again.**_

**Just like the first time that you touched my skin,**  
_**All over again**_  
_I tasted heaven take me there again,_  
_**All over again**__  
_  
_Your smile,  
_**Your touch,**  
_Your taste,_  
**It turns me on and on and on.**  
_**That I fall in love with you,  
I keep falling in love, with you.  
All over again**_

_All over again_

**All over again**

_**All over again **_

'Brilliant guys take a break then we'll do it once more and that's a wrap!'

Lauren got off stage and grabbed a bottle of water. She saw Zac walk outside and took a deep breath and followed him.

'Hey' she said.

Zac turned and smiled,

'Hey'

'Can we talk?' she asked him, biting her lip.

'Sure' he said, patting the seat next to him.

Lauren sat down and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

'Yes?' Zac prompted.

'Well, look Zac. I don't know about you but that song we just sang made me realise a lot of things. It's mostly true as well because I am falling in love with you again and I realise that there can't be a future between us and-'

'Why?' Zac cut off.

Lauren looked at him.

'What?'

'Why can't there be a future between us?'

'Because, well, I don't know, I just thought-' Lauren stuttered.

Zac crashed his lips into hers and both got shivers up their spines. He kissed her forcefully, pushing her head back into his just because he wanted to be as close as possible.

They pulled away and Zac began to sing very softly,

'_Just like the first time that you touched my skin,  
All over again  
I tasted heaven take me there again,  
All over again_

Your smile,  
Your touch,  
Your taste,  
It turns me on and on and on.  
That I fall in love with you,  
I keep falling in love, with you.  
All over again'

Lauren had joined in and when they'd finished she kissed him softly.

'There's never been anyone else you know' Zac told her.

'What about that Natalia girl?' she asked.

'She was just a way to get over you, I know it's horrible but she was. There's never been anyone but you. I love you'

'I love you too, more than you think'

'Ditto' he replied.

They smiled at each other and walked hand in hand back into the studio. People noticed and whispered but they didn't care.

Lauren and Zac had each other and they were in their element. They loved each other and they both knew it. Together, they could conquer anything, and together they did.

_The End  
_

**A/N**

**Wow, that's a wrap! Lol. Sorry for the short notice but I'm getting really into my other new story and I didn't think it was fair to not update so I thought I hjad better end it. At least it's a happy one! I'll probably do a sequel but not for a while. Thx to all who reviewed and check out my new fic, Waiter Dude, I'm getting loads of reviews for it it's fantastic! Lol, thx again, love Evie xx**

**Oh I almost forgot, one last time, review!! Lol xx**


End file.
